Attack On Titan: My Story as a Titan Shifter
by Atalo Haime Parashiosu Junia
Summary: This Attack on Titan I put myself in the story as a Titan Shifter like Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt with them on a mission. All Characters are from Attack On Titan, the other Characters my friends Johnathon, Diana and Marcos and a few others will be mine. It will be just about the same from the Anime/Manga but more stuff added and some taken out. It will be my story. Our story.
1. Intro

The year is 845. Long ago Humanoid Giants we call Titans appeared and within overnight mankind was pushed to the brink of Extinction. Those who survived were forced to live behind the Walls of Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Shina. For a little over a hundred years mankind lived in what was in a somewhat way as peace and harmony but only one knew and saw the reality. Humanity was cattle and the Walls were the corral. That Person is Eren Jeager. But this not his story it's mine and my girl Annie Leonhardt. Including Reiner and Bertholdt. Nobody knew about something even more horrifying then Titans. We were. . . Shifters, Titan Shifters to be exact. Reiner was the Armored Titan, Bertholdt was the Colossal Titan, Annie the Female Titan and I was the Warrior Titan. We were all Warriors from where we come from but I got it earned and how my Titan looked. We all had a Mission and our Mission was to find the"Coordinate." What we do was terrible. I and Annie had second thoughts but we still have a Mission. I swore to be with her and bring her home. Now it begins. . .


	2. Chapter 1 : The Dream and The Plan

(Opening Song : Attack On Titan Season 1 Part 1)

"Harder! Harder! Hit Harder!. . . Remember that your daddy loves you! You make your father proud. . . I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you both! Promise me you'll come home! Atalo, promise me. PROMISE ME YOU'LL BRING ANNIE HOME!... *gasp*..." I woke up from the Dream from what I remembered that day with Annie. It was still dark out. I was all sweaty and shirtless. I looked out the window and got up. I went to check on Annie and she was asleep. I went back to bed but I couldn't sleep so I stayed up opened my window and enjoyed the breeze. "Yeah, I promise I will no what." I said to myself. The sun rose a few hours later. I heard Annie's footsteps and came to my room.

"You had another Dream about that day again didn't you?" said Annie

"How'd you know?" I said as I got up and got dressed for the day.

"I heard you last night I was awake. I couldn't get much sleep." she said while she was finishing up putting on her shoes.

"Why's that?" I asked almost done.

"I don't know. I guess a lot is running through my mind and other stuff." said Annie looking down. I got up and walked to her.

"Annie, know this. You're not alone Annie." I told her.

"Atalo. . . nothing forget it." she said. She put up her hair as always.

"Tell me. What is it?. . . Know what yeah I'll forget it. Come on we got stuff to do." I said walking away from her heading to the door. "Remember we meet up with Reiner and Bertholdt this morning."

"That's right." she walked out with me as I got my necklace. We walked out to go get some firewood for the night and also to meet up with the rest of our comrades. We have a history together. Her father raised me and saw I had potential, talent and guts. I was alone but then I met his daughter Annie. We both wish we were normal. We went out to a small field and gathered up wood and Reiner and Bertholdt found us under a tree sitting together.

"So how's your day going. You two seem like it's going well." said Reiner.

"More or less I suppose." I said as I got up and leaned on the tree.

"Annie, you enjoying your time here in the walls?" asked Reiner. She have him the cold shoulder as usual as always to Reiner and Bertholdt.

". . . Anyways so let's get to the Plan already huh." I said arms folded. "What exactly is this 'Coordinate' or who? How will we find it and know?"

"We're going to have to find the Coordinate the hard way." said Bertholdt. Me and Annie were stunned. This means many innocent lives would be lost. "We'll begin in two days. You two will go into the more inner Walls to be safe before the second day in the evening." said Bertholdt looking serious.

"Atalo, Annie you two are the are retrievers once we find the Coordinate. Me and Bertholdt cause the fall and destruction to sniff it out. Remember you two we are Warriors especially Aalo you know that better than any of us. Warriors by heart and to the bitter end." said Reiner.

"Hopefully we can sniff it out very soon and easier in a few days. We can do it the two of us if we can. If not it'll get worst and harder." said Bertholdt looking up at the sky.

"Alright we get it." said Annie getting up and grabbing my arm pulling me so we can leave.

"Don't worry Annie you don't need to do anything. We can do it on our own." said Reiner smiling at her. Annie seemed to be getting mad at Reiner.

"Atalo, we still don't know if we need you on this one." said Bertholdt glaring at me.

"Hmm. . . it's whatever I could do it all on my own. I'm a Warrior. I think of myself as a Myrmidon. Do what you guys Plan. Your both in charge." I said with a smirk. Me and Annie walked away and left them there under the tree.

"that guy sometimes pushes me when he says that stuff and that grin. Always with Annie. They're always together day and night." said Bertholdt getting a bit mad and jealous too.

"Just tell Annie what you feel Bertholdt. She might feel the same way too. You'll never know until you tell her and find out. Also we need him. Once we finish our Mission we can go home and you do whatever you wish. He's a great ally and a good friend too." said Reiner calmly and cool with a smile.

"I will once we finish our Mission I'll tell her. She may even forget him too. But yes we need him and he's a decent friend." said Bertholdt as he sighed.

"Hahahahaha! I doubt that part about Annie forgetting him. Let's go." Reiner was still chuckling and they walked away. Me and Annie went home and had some breakfast.

"So now what do we do?" I said getting up.

"We prepare ourselves to leave this place. It will go to hell in a few days." said Annie taking a sip out of her cup.

"Hmmm I was thinking that too. You should leave tomorrow, Annie. I'll stay till the second day in the afternoon to see if they really need me if not I leave as soon as possible and I'll find you." I said looking at her while I was starting to do some chores.

"No. I'll stay with you. We do this together, Atalo. I couldn't care much for the others but you it's different. I care. . . about you." said Annie looking at me in the eyes. It's true usually with everyone she's cold, emotionless and heartless most of the time. But I make her smile and laugh. We hugged but we're too young to be together the way we truly want. She's eleven and I'm twelve. We then did what we had to do and got ready in time for the following days.

"Well, it's time to hit the hay." I said dropping myself in bed. We both went to bed.

"Annie, this is a beautiful, cruel world." I said...

(Ending Song : Attack On Titan Season 1 Part 1)


	3. Chapter 2 : 2nd Day, Fall of Zhiganshina

(Opening song : Attack On Titan Season 1 Part 1)

"Today's the day huh." I said sitting up in bed opening the window. I got up and went downstairs and Annie came downstairs and saw me washing my face by the sink. "Did you sleep better last night?" I asked Annie.

"Yes actually. . . so now what?" she asked me while putting up her hair up again.

"Now we wait. Let's take a walk to our regular meeting spot and see if anyone is there for info." I told Annie while washing my head and then putting up my pants.

"Sure, let's go." said Annie calmly. She's been waiting for this day to come and be over. When we got there Reiner and Bertholdt were not there. Instead it was two kids young like us but a year younger.

"Eren wake up!" the girl with the long black hair yelled at Eren.

"Mikasa. Sorry I was just taking a nap. I had a bad dream." said Eren wiping his eyes as he woke up from a nightmare.

"We should go." said Annie kinda coldly.

"Is something wrong Annie?" I asked her. She's been acting a bit different today.

"I'm fine." she responded a bit coldly.

"Hmm okay then if you say so." I told her while I was rubbing the back of my head. We got back and Reiner was waiting for us at our door. "Reiner, so you need me? Or not?" I asked him.

"No, you two go on ahead. I thought you both already left a while ago." said Reiner.

"No I wanted to get a clear answer."I told him.

"Well Bertholdt is getting into position. The attack will begin in a few hours." said Reiner talking in a low voice since we were still outside.

"Alright then. Have fun then it's all going to be all child's play for the both of you. We got to get going before the attack begins and all goes to hell." I told him while me and Annie went inside. Reiner left and waived a good-bye as he left. "Well I guess I can relax then huh Annie." I said but she was quiet and was a bit cold. "Annie?" I reached outbut she quickly turned around and grabbed my hand and she was squeezing it.

"I fine I said." she told me quite harshly.

"Fine then I get it. I'm just trying to help." I told as I got my bag and walked to the door as I opened it. Annie called out to me.

"Wait, Atalo. . . I didn't mean to go off on you." she yelled out and looked at me but not as cold. I kept walking but I stopped.

"Yeah I get it. Let's go." I told her and I walked out and Annie followed five seconds later.

"(I'm sorry.)" she said to herself. We got out of Zhiganshina District went to the riverside where we took a boat to go upstream so we can go into the inner walls and cities. We had to keep our appearance Annie as her usual quiet, emotionless, cold self and me just calm, quiet and cool. We could have fun right now but I kept my distance from Annie and just watched her from afar. She seemed even more down. MP's were everywhere but they always slacked off since there was no danger and nothing to worry about, not until later. I saw the Stationary Guards at the walls and gates cleaning and polishing the cannons they seemed to also just slack off and not really keeping watch not just that they were drinking too. Nobody seemed to give a care in the world. It was getting closer and closer and the sun began to set very slowly. The life the people lived her had no hope, no dreams, no future. Not after today. Now the Mission. . . was a go.

Meanwhile back with Reiner and Bertholdt. . .

There was a large noise of thunder and a strong lightning strike flashed outside of Wall Maria. It had begun. The Colossal Titan appeared. He was approximately 60 meters tall no skin but red music tissue, his head could be seen over the wall seeing everyone inside. The wall was only 50 meters high. Bertholdt has started the attack. He kicked Wall Maria down with one strong kick and sent rubble flying everywhere hitting building and streets and taking innocent that landed on them and crushed the life out of them. The blast wave was strong and sent anyone nearby flying. Blood was everywhere and poured out their guts as well. The Titans were inside and they kept coming. The people ran in fear and panic and many were grabbed and eaten. It was a gruesome sight. Eren and Mikasa saw it all. Eren's mother was devoured right before their very eyes. The MP's were evacuated the city of Zhiganshina, the Stationary Guards did their best to defend the second gate but they weren't ready for what happened next. Another lightning and thunder strike sounded and flashed and a 15 meter Titan appeared its body was entirely armor and muscular. It was Reiner. They shoot cannon at him but the cannon balls had no affect on him what-so-ever and they bounced off too. The soldiers yelled to close the gate but Reiner quickly charged at them. He bashed all the guards and cannons and burst through the gate leaving a huge hole that allowed the Titans to go in. The Armored Titan made look like it was all child's play. The people were scrambling trying to leave Zhiganshina fast. They tried to get on the boats quickly but it was total confusion and chaos. Among those that arrived was Eren and Mikasa. Something told me we would see them again.

Back to me and Annie. . .

"The day is just about over. I wonder how it went." I said to myself. Annie came over and sat next to me and put her hair to the side. We were both quiet but we reached for each others hands. "Just a little bit more and the day will be over." I told her. I gently squeezed her hand. "Annie. . . I'll never let you go. I promise." I looked at her in her eyes as I told her. She leaned towards me and hissed my forehead. When we finally reached our destination they had trouble with food. They had famine and now very soon refuges from Wall Maria from Zhiganshina will be poring in soon. It got worst when they did. It was a mad house. The people couldn't believe that Wall Maria had fallen. "So now we wait for Reiner and Bertholdt. They'll find us give it some time a day or two." I told Annie. She nodded. It seems she almost came to the point to hate the world. A few days pasted and Reiner and Bertholdt found us. The fall of Zhiganshina was only the beginning. We thought it would be done that very day and head home, hmm I guess not.

"Looks like it will take longer than I thought also." said Bertholdt. "Now what else?" There were troops mobilizing for a counterattack to try and take back Wall Maria. It was the Scout Regiment, Scouts were Soldiers that go out and fight that are willing to give up their lives in the sake of humanity's survival and kill the Titans.

"Now we wait until we are old enough to join the Military. Once in we can be able to do more. Enjoy it while it lasts. . . what am I saying this place is full of hopeless fools with no future and worthless dreams." said Reiner mad and upset. Thing were getting more serious now. ". . . we become the top best and we choose the areas or position we want or need. I'll plan more once we join. It should get easier from then on." said Reiner. We nodded and looked forward to seeing our outcome of the future. We can finally go home.

(Ending Song : Attack On Titan Season 1 Part 1)


	4. Chapter 3 : The 104th Training Corp Pt1

(Opening Song : Attack on Titan Season 1 Part 1)

Two years past since the attack and fall of Zhiganshina. We joined the military to become Soldiers and also to be able to move around more, do more searching hiding our secret in the shadows all so we can reach our goal to accomplish the mission. We were all lined up and the drill instructor walked up to almost each of us and inspected us and yelled at us harshly. He was drill instructor Kieth. Many were chewed out, this guy Connie Springer got totally chewed out when he messed up saluting to him and the instructor literally picked him up with both his hands by the head. He was a short guy with almost no hair, he was practically bald. another who got chewed out and had the instructor surprised to see she had the guts to be eating a potato in formation. Her name was Sasha Blouse. Sucks to be her she had to run the entire day in the field non stop. she was given the nice name Potato Girl. Another was yelled at but not as the rest his name was Armin Arlert and Marco Bott as well another who wanted to be an MP. He too was short with long blonde hair which I thought was a girl because the way it looked and had it. Jean Kirstein, another cadet that was pretty tall like about my height or just the same that had brown somewhat spiked hair. When the instructor walked up to him and yelled at him why he joined the Army he told him he wanted to join the MP and live a peaceful life behind the walls. When he said the the instructor bashed his head to his face and Jean dropped to his knees in agonizing pain and the instructor yelled at him and cursed. The drill instructor walked up to me.

"AND YOU! WHAT'S YOUR STORY! WHY DID YOU JOIN THE ARMY IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU DAMN MAGGOT!" yelled Instructor Kieth at my face almost kissing it.

"SIR! TO BECOME A SOLDIER AND JOIN THE SURVEY CORP AND FIGHT THE TITANS, SIR! IT'S BEEN MY DREAM SINCE I WAS A KID AND TO PROTECT THOSE I LOVE AS A SOLDIER! I WILL ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL, SIR!" I responded back with a serious look in my salute position.

"IS THAT SO?! I WILL HAVE HELL RAIN DOWN ON YOU OUT OF MOST OF THE CADETS FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS AND I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT! IF YOU GIVE UP OR FAIL I'LL SHITKICK YOU OUT OF HERE MYSELF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" he barked out with some spit coming out of his mouth. I have short black pretty spiky hair, I'm 5'8 in height and weight 208 pounds pretty much pure muscle like Reiner pure muscle. Light Brownish or Tan skin with brown eyes. I was also the last of my race, the last Mexican that is left on this miserable planet and nobody knows that I'm the last but Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. Many races were wipedout by the Titan by I guess I was lucky because of mother, little sister and father also my special secret and abilities. It was our first night of basic training and we were all washed up and eating after a long day of being yelled at and running all day long but Potato Girl was still out there but must've been on her way back by now. This is the night I met Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. Everyone was crowded around him as he was telling his story of the day of the fall Zhiganshina. Many of them kept asking him questionsto him also.

"So Eren? How did you feel when you feel when you lost someone you love and close to you?" I asked him while I was at another table sitting next to Jean. I was making friends I guess.

"Come on man give the guy a break will ya. He's seen and said too much don't you think?" said Connie feeling sorry for Eren that he lost almost everything he loved.

"Why did you sign up to be a Soldier in the first place anyway if you couldn't save your mother that day? What makes you think you think you can save anybody else when you couldn't even save her?" I questioned him from a distance. Annie was across the room listening and watching over every once in a while. Reiner and Bertholdt turned to look at me.

"I signed up to become a Soldier and vowed to kill every last one of those damn Titans. To Join the Scout Legion and wipe them all out!" shout Eren to me in anger. He got up mad and Mikasa and Armin were trying to calm him down. I was still sitting next to Jean all calm and cool.

"Don't bother to start something what you can't finish by coming over here Eren but besides you have guts and I respect that." I told him calmly. "It's a compliment sit down." I told him.

"So you really going to kill all the Titans all by yourself and join the Scouts? You might as well just kill yourself now. That's your death wish. Isn't it? You handle it? Please." said Jean. That made Eren even more angry and just when he was getting calm too. The two were getting into a huge argument and got out of their chairs. Looks like a fight was gonna break out. Jean offered a hand of apology but Eren refused and instead walked out. Mikasa followed Eren and by the looks of it Jean was definitely falling for Mikasa hard.

"Hmm poor Jean. A swing and a miss very badly too." I told him.

"Atalo. . . that was the most beautiful and hottest girl I ever seen." Jean told me. He was redder then a tomato. He froze when he tried to talk to her and she walked away from him. The next we were training on an ODM (Omni - Directional Maneuver) Gear or 3D Maneuver Gear which ever you prefer. We were to balance ourselves while suspended in cables. It was a piece of cake, pretty easy to balance. Some of the Cadets were a bit wobbly but they got it as for one person, Eren. He kept hitting the ground or hanging upside down. It was quite embarrassing too. Some Cadets laughed or chuckled every time he messed up badly other felt bad or didn't care. The drill instructor yelled at him constantly cursing at him. He gave him one more day if he didn't succeed he would be kicked out. Eren was desperate for help. That evening when we finished today's training ma and Annie met up together. We just finished bathing since we sweat and stink everyday after training. We've been seeing each other since we started training.

"What a day huh. It wasn't too bad today though, right?" I told her. We hide from everyone even from Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Yes, it wasn't bad. So, have you found anything out or information?" she asked. I nodded with a no that there's nothing new or info at all.

"But I have noticed something though. Since day on of being here I've seen these Cult or Wall Worshipers around and it seems to me that they've been eyeing on Christa Lenz recently." I told her. " I don't know what or why but maybe it's something to look into.

"Yeah I've noticed too. Hmm I'll try to dig and sneak around see if I can get more info." she said. We kept looking at each other.

"Okay, be careful Annie." I said.

"You too, Atalo." she answered back. We stayed there for a while.

"(Fuck it. I should say something to her. It's my chance.)" I said to myself in my head. We were about to walk away but I turned around. "Annie wait." She turned around and looked at me like she was waiting for me to say something she's been waiting for. "Annie, I. . . I was wondering when all this training is over if you. . . you wanna, wanna. . . you know. . . do something together you know like - MN?!" She stopped me right there and I was surprised. Her lips touched mine and at that moment I was red hot like the sun and my face was blushing red as a cherry. Her smooth soft lips were attached to mine for a good ten seconds.

"Yes, yes I've been waiting and wanting that, for this for years and now we're old enough for each other. Since that day you promised my father and that brutal sparring he put us up to do." she said blushing and with a kinky smile.

oOo - Flashback 1 (Sparring day) - oOo

"Rrrrra! Ha! Ha! Rrrra!"I was training hand to hand combat with Annie and we came at each other at full force.

"Huh huh woow haaa!" yelled out Annie. "Rrrraaaah! She found an opening and punched my face hard. "Haaa!" She did a low kick and I fell to the floor in pain but I spun on my back quickly recovered back on my feet. Blood came out from the side of my mouth.

"Pffft. . . is that all?" I told her and she got a bit mad and charged me. "Come get it." Our hands and arms and legs clashed together repeatedly. "(I see it.)" I found and opening and swung at her but I purposely miss but when I did than my elbow followed from my arm and hit the side of her face. I then followed it with a kick to get stomach and she flew back. She struggled to get back up but she did she came at me with a high kick to the side of my face and it was fast too. I blocked it and when her leg was in my grasp my other arm that was free came down with my elbow to crush her leg right then and there. It's my favorite move. The Crush Block. But I stopped and didn't perform it on her. I couldn't. "Huff puff huff puff huff puff. . . no I can't." Annie was stunned what I was about to do to her but I stopped. "I'm done. Good match, Annie." Mr. Leonhardt just watched us. He walk over to us and looked at me. "Forgive me, Mr. Leonhart but I can't hurt her no more. I. . . I. . . AAAAAAH!" He struck me across the face and punched my guts. "Mmmm. . . UHA!" I tried to catch my breath.

"Father! No stop it! Please! Father!" she shouted to him but he turned to her and slapped her face and she covered her face. "Father no!" she shout crying.

"Ngh. . . Annie. Annie? No!" I yelled and ran to her. He lifted his arm but I stopped him. "I won't let you hurt her anymore." Annie's eyes widened and surprised.

"You dare to stop me. I see you both still don't have enough discipline." he said. He started beating me and I did it all for Annie.

"No please stop! Stop! Stop It!" she shouted in anger and still had tears rolling down her eyes. "Rrrrrrraaaaaaaahhh!" she charged at him and noticed her and he turned around and came with a kick and I was shocked what she did next. She stopped his kick and with her other arm it came down with an elbow smashed his leg and you could here to cracking sound in his leg. She broke his leg and she kept hitting it repeatedly.

"Annie!" I called out and ran to them and kicked his lower back. Mr. Leonhardt shouted in agonizing pain and dropped to the floor. Me and Annie stopped. He looked at the both of us and smiled and cried.

"Annie, Atalo. I'm so sorry for the way I have always been treating you and the teaching I have shown you both. I've always been proud of you both. Annie, my daughter forgive me for everything. I've always loved you since the day you were born and always been proud of you. Atalo, I'm glad I met you and brought you into my home. You truly are meant to take care of my daughter. I've always thought of you as my own son. Please forgive me." We both stood there and me and Annie looked at each other. Since that day Mr. Leonhardt was crippled from the was down and changed for the better and confessed that day as well.

oOo - Flashback 1 ends - oOo

oOo - Flashback 2 (My promise) - oOo

"Yes, I promise that I will bring her back. I'll always be with her by her side forever. You're not alone Annie. Mr. Leonhardt I promise on my life that will bring her back home." I told Mr. Leonhardt as he cried in sadness because me and Annie were leaving. She looked at me and she slowly reach for my hand.

"Annie, you don't have to do this. You can abort anytime but when it becomes too difficult the situation. Leave, get out of there and come home. Look after each other and return." said Mr. Leonhardt. "I'll be looking forward to your return the two of you." That very day we left and Reiner and Bertholdt came along. It was the day we were to carry out our mission. To find The Coordinate.

oOo - Flashback ends - oOo

I remembered that day clearly. My eyes got bigger and I was extremely happy about this all. I too have been waiting and wanting this for too long. This was our little secret from everyone even from Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Annie, I Love You. I will defend and protect you with my life. Even from those two." I told Annie. We kissed a bit longer then we heard footsteps coming.

"Follow my lead I have an idea." she said and she went back to acting cold and bitter. "So that's why I think it's foolish to join the Survey Corp. You can't wipe out the Titans. It will never end it's pure stupidity." she said all that bitter and cold.

"Why do you have to be so damn negative huh Annie?! Why?! Just tell me why huh?! What's you damn deal!" I yelled at her. It was Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt and Connie that found us behind a cabin.

"There you are, Atalo. We've been looking all over for you and what were you two arguing about?" asked Jean.

"It's nothing. Our conversation is over we were just leaving and go separate ways." I told them.

"Okay well let's go it's chow time. Let's get it before it gets cold." said Connie. I nodded. Bertholdt was looking at me and starring at Annie. We got to the mess cabin and got our dinner. I sat far away from Annie to make sure they all bought it. Poor Eren was pretty banged up and mad and upset. That night in the boys cabin Eren and Armin were talking to Bertholdt and Reiner telling each other of what they experienced in their Titan attacks. Reiner and Bertholdt were fibbing about everything of how they lost everything and their families. He also asked for help on the ODM Gear.

"It's easy there's nothing to it Eren. If you're that desperate then we can teach you. You'll be able to master it tonight and be ready for tomorrow." They got dressed up and put a cloak on to hide themselves in the night to teach Eren the ODM Gear.

"Hey Atalo are you coming with us?" asked Armin. I nodded no acting all down and turned away.

"Let him stay. He got into an argument with Annie a little while ago." said Bertholdt looking at me.

"What kind of argument was it?" asked Eren.

"It was nothing but. . . I'll tag along then. Maybe it can help me clear my head at least a little bit." I responded back to them getting up and ready to head out with them. we went out to the practice area with a lantern.

"So what happened to you Atalo? Why so mad or upset?" asked Eren.

"It was a little argument about joining the Scouts." I told him.

"You joined to become a Soldier and be a Scout too?" asked Eren surprised. I nodded.

"The Titans took everything from me but except for one thing that I love. I'll make sure they pay it back with blood!" I yelled. Reiner turned his head and saw me and I noticed Bertholdt looking at me as well.

"Wow Atalo, you sound almost like Eren." said Armin with a smile. I kind of laughed a bit.

"Together we will wipe them out Atalo. That I swear!" said Eren. We shook on it strongly kind of squeezing his hand a bit.

"Well here we are. You'll definitely be ready by tomorrow Eren. That I swear you will." said Reiner. We were their almost the entire night with Eren and Armin. Eren was ready. The next day came.

"ALRIGHT JEAGER! YOU GET ONE SHOT AND ONE SHOT ONLY! IF YOU FAIL YOU'RE OUT OF HERE FOR GOOD! YOU PASS YOU WILL OFFICIALLY STAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" shouted the Instructor.

"YES SIR!" yelled back Eren. We were all lined up to watch his progress. I knew that Eren can do this and he knew he was ready. He had his Gear on and the Instructor gave the order to lift him up. Eren was up and was doing it but something went wrong. He just got thrown forward and bashed his head onto the ground.

"NO! JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I HAD IT! I KNOW I CAN DO THIS!" shouted Eren not quitting or giving up. The Instructor walked up to him and told the Soldier that lifted him to remove his Gear and lend it to Eren. Eren switched it and he was lifted up again. This time it was different. He was perfectly balanced.

"Hmm it seems that your Gear was broken all along." he said checking it and feeling all of it. "Which means wegotta bust some heads back to the guys at the supplies. JEAGER! YOU PASSED!" shouted the Instructor. Everyone was clapping and cheering to him. They were amazed that he even mastered a broken ODM Gear as well. Eren gets to stay with us in the 104th.

"I knew he could do it all along. It's not that hard at all." I said to myself. At last. Two years have passed since then. We were in the forest all of us racing the Instructor while he was on horse back. Eren was looking sharp.

"Eren Jeager. . . your father would be proud of you. You're finally a Soldier." said the Instructor to himself and I barely heard him. We were all zooming very fast in the forest. Me and Annie were side by side racing each other. Our training was just about over,

(Ending Song : Attack on Titan Season 1 Part 1)


	5. Chapter 4 : The 104th Training Corp Pt2

(Opening Song : Attack on Titan Season 1 Part 1)

Graduation was right around the corner only days remained. Today we trained in the forest on killing Titans and strike then in the back of the neck. It's the Titans only weakness of killing them by cutting them deep enough or cutting out a chuck of the back neck. The Instructor observed us very well as we practiced. Throughout the years we had many trails we faced, surviving harsh elements of nature, long runs in rain with heavy gear, survival even against "bandits" but I figure they were Soldiers disguised to test us in dilemmas and struggle in the wild. Blade uses, rifles, cannons, knowledge about Titans, 3D Maneuver Gear, Hand to Hand combat and etc. Rigorous tests and training that even a few of the Cadets died, others quit or ran away and some were kicked or thrown out. I did and took everything Instructor Keith threw at me, I handled and endured it I even surprised of how far, tough, skill, talent and gut I had. He even thought I was a Prodigy but I matched Mikasa Acherman even though I was the Warrior Titan. Mikasa, accels in everything you can even say she's perfect, sexy, hot and got spunk. Armin Arlert, weak not tough one bit, slow too but his strength comes from his brain of knowledge and his friends Eren and Mikasa. Eren Jeager, has guts and doesn't give up. He may not be as tough but he is driven of an ambition that is just utterly frightening and purpose. Jean Kirstein, he is fast when it comes to learning and orders but he way much rather live the quiet and peaceful life, he's very laid back. "Out of my way! This one is mine!" shouted Connie. I sped right past him in a flash.

"Too slow." I cut the back of the fake Titan target's neck. "Better luck next time Connie." I said with a smile and kept going.

"Hey man! Let me have a bit of fun too." He said smiling. Connie Springer, a guy short in stature but he too is skilled but always knows who to brighten the day up and he's a positive guy and does good at staying calm in rough situations. Sasha was passing by having fun with her Gear. Sasha Blouse, not the brightest tool in the closest but she's good at what she does though and she's out going. I launched a wire hook at a tree and went around it taking out three more targets from behind leaving a perfect cut. Mikasa followed me.

"Let's see who gets this one first, Mikasa." I told her as we rushed to the next one. "Hmm?" Annie came down from above taking out our next target followed by Jean, Bertholdt and Reiner. "Woow where'd you come from Annie?" I asked her. She turned to look at me.

"Surprised you didn't I." she said. Annie Leonhardt, my comrade, my friend, my girlfriend, my love of my life also the Female Titan. She's quiet, cold and bitter with others you could say heartless too all to keep up her appearance but underneath that is a happy, sad and nice girl. She was forced to take this mission but her father said she could leave but I protect her even though she can handle herself but not easily with. . .them. She's extremely skilled and talented who accels as well. Bertholdt Hoover, another comrade he's skilled and smart too also the Colossal Titan. He's good at what does but he's too mild in nature. Reiner Braun, another comrade. Pretty much he's the one in charge of the whole mission of ours. Big tough guy with a positive attitude with others and encourages to push on and fight forward also the Armored Titan. I saw Eren go for the kill but didn't cut deep enough. That night I woke up, all the guys were asleep. I got up and went to look for Annie. We've been doing this for quite some time, we sneak out to see each other while everyone slept. I found her at the usual spot were we pretended to argue back then. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and giggled as I picked her up. "Hahaha stop put me down. Let go of me." she said laughing. I put her down then she turned around and gave me a kiss.

"Hmhm you got to work on that of me sneaking up on you." I told her smiling as she leaned on me. "Graduation is almost here. So what do you want to do on that day?" I asked her.

"We'll do something together I promise. Tomorrow we have Hand to Hand combat practice again." she said.

"It gets easier and easier now. . . Annie, . . . I don't know. I, I've gotten attached to nearly everyone here in the 104th. I'm so confused now, Annie." I told her.

"I understand you. In a way I kind of have too as well even though I don't show it. They have courage and guts." said Annie while getting comfy on me. "I have been getting closer to that Mina girl but we still have to do this Mission though whether we like it or not." she told me.

"Yeah, if they knew what and who we really are they wouldn't understand us. They would hate us and more." I said. "Annie,. . . this Mission of ours though. . . I don't have a good feeling about this. We should abort while we still can." I told her.

"I have also been having second thoughts as well but. . . if we get found out we abort. If one of us gets captured we abort if I happen to leave me the risk is extreme but if you got captured I couldn't leave you though I. . . I. . ." she said but I calmed her down.

"I won't leave you, I'll find you. Whatever happens you go home if I'm caught I'll be fine but whatever happens nobody will lay a hand on you and I will protect you and bring you home. I'll think of something and come up with an idea." I said. We made out for a bit for five whole minutes. We finished and gave each other a goodnight hug and kiss and went back. The next day came by and we had it easy and we were practicing Hand to Hand combat on the field. What a coincidence I was paired up with Annie today at Hand to Hand combat with wooden knives. "Alright, let's not get carried away." I told her and gave her a small smile. She did a quick smirk.

"No promises." she said with a decent smile. Eren was going up against Reiner. So me and Annie went at it. We took it easy, she came at me with the wooden blade but I knocked it out her hand then I hand her in my grasp. I took the blade from her, this time I came at her but she dodged and hit my arm, suddenly she had me in a position of thrusting the knife in me. "Sorry about that." she said as she gave me her hand. I got up while I rubbed my somewhat injured arm.

"Hey it's cool. . . mmm ah damn it." I said, she looked at my arm. "No no I got this." I rubbed my arm and popped it. "Ngh, that sort of hurt but I feel better. No worries." She reached out and massaged it a bit.

"To hell with this. Let's just skip this training we already know much more then them." said Annie rubbing my arm. I nodded with a yes. I saw Eren and Reiner practice. Eren took Reiner down, it was quite interesting.

"Wow Reiner, you're pretty good at this." said Eren.

"You're not so bad yourself too, Eren." he said smiling as they took turns switching blades with one another. "You know not many people are taking this part serious of training. They really don't care about this one bit." said Reiner.

"The ones who who are is those two over there, Atalo and Annie." said Eren. Me and Annie started walking ignoring this training.

"Hey let's go see them." said Reiner. "Those two seem to be slacking now or hiding from the practice." They walked up towards us.

""Hmm?" Annie and I were stopped right in front of us. "What do guys what?" I asked.

"Well seems like you both are slacking or hiding from practice. I should teach you both a lesson right now for being scared and not living up to being a Soldier." said Reiner.

"It's because it's pointless of all this." said Annie. "You really think anybody is actually gonna learn this stuff and actually us it?"she said coldly.

"She's right. Nobody really cares, like someone is actually use these moves in the real world. You really think people want violence behind the Walls while everyone is safe from the Titans. They're avoiding all this what are actually doing is honing their skill to run." I told him crossing my arms. Eren was getting a bit mad.

"Hey Eren why don't you go up and teach these two a lesson. Start with Annie first she's the easiest one then to Atalo." said Reiner putting his hands on Eren's shoulders leaning behind his head smiling. "Go on do it." He pushed him towards us.

"Umm ok. You're right someone has to put you both in your place!" said Eren grabbing the wooden blade. He looked at Annie and she was pissed. I looked and noticed too.

"(Uh-oh not good, not for Eren. The moment Reiner said 'Start with Annie she's the easiest' caused her to get furious.) Oh no." I said. Annie got in her fighting stance. "This I got to see." I said laughing. He came at her, she did the same to him on what did to me but worse. She hit his arm causing him to let go and took him down easily. She just moved and used her legs simple as that. He got back up and charged at her again, she preformed a Low Kick and went down like a sack of potatoes. When he went down was in a funny position. "You both got her pissed. It's no use Eren she's too good at fighting." I told him standing there putting my heads on the back of my head chilling. He tried again but once again went down and this time he stayed down. She had him in the same position again had the wooden blade by his neck to thrust it in him for the kill if it was real.

"Don't you see Eren this is all pointless. Nobody would ever fight. The smart ones forget about it and mess around." she said. I looked around and many of them were especially Connie and Sasha and there goes the Instructor lifting Connie by the head again. "Don't get sucked into this. Be smart." she said cruelly and leaving Eren there. She walked away and Reiner got in front of her. "What you're next too?" asked Annie.

"Me? No I was just umm. . ." said Reiner trying not to get in the fight.

"Yeah Reiner you were in on this too. It's only fair you get a shot at this too." said Eren getting up. "Atalo, how about it." He looked at me.

"Hmmm? Me? Mmmm no you should reconsider, trust me." I told him. "But yeah Reiner you're a Soldier like us. Don't woos out." I smiled.

"Well a Soldier can't back down, SO! HERE I GO!. . ." yelled Reiner but he was on the ground, Annie took him down faster and walked towards me away from Reiner.

"Not even a challenge. . . Atalo." she said as she reached to grabbing me. She threw the wooden blade to me that Reiner had the one she also had. "Show them how it's done. Don't hold back. Eren, Reiner pay attention. (Show them how it's done, Warrior.)" Everyone and everything stopped, they all turned their attention to us. A drop of sweat rolled down beside me head. She put her hands and arms up getting into her fighting stance.

"Annie. . . are you sure?" I questioned her, she nodded to me. "Hmm I guess it can't be helped. . . Here I Go!" I held each blade in my hands, stood firmly up and help the blades by each side of me. This was not my original stance for Hand to Hand combat. My original was arms and hands up opened with my legs and feet firmly to the ground. I came at her. I swung at her neck as if intention to kill but she dodged it but my other came around aiming for her side. She noticed and reacted quick jumping back. She rushed at me aiming for my stomach but she faked it and went for an uppercut instead. "Damn, almost had me there." She raised one of her legs then kicking me at my waist but I blocked it. "(I got to push her away from me she's right at my face. If I don't she could eventually find an opening fast." I kept my guard up. I turned my blades the opposite way in order to come at her with fists as well. "(An opening.)" I went for her neck with the blades but she was fast enough to stop it. "Hmhm gotcha."

"What?" said Annie astonished. She had my arms stopping my attack. I pushed her away kicking her stomach but I didn't do it hard to send her flying only to make her stumble back a bit. "I see, so pressuring you really does work." She saw what I didn't want her to see. Clever of course. I threw a wooden blade at her but she ducked, when I did that I ran up to her, while she was still low she spun with a Reverse Low Kick. I stopped in my track and stretched one of my legs bracing for her hit, I stopped it. I wasn't planning on going down THAT easily like Eren and Reiner. I put the second blade in my back pants saving it for later. "Hand to Hand instead huh." She came at me fast but she found an opening, she punched me quite hard and sent me back flying. "(Oops. That's my bad I didn't mean it that hard.)" I jumped to my feet. I wiped the little blood that came down from the side of my mouth, I even moved my lower jaw to see if it was okay, it didn't pop.

"Okay, no more holding back. Time to get serious. (Did she really just punched me that hard? Is she for real? Getting serious?)" I got in my stance and I had a serious look on my face. She totally noticed it too. I noticed Eren from the side, he looked astounded. I charged at her fast and she reacted as quick as she could. I was faster then before, she kept up the best she could be I got her. "(It's over.)" My hand came to her face but not in a fist but flat out with my palm. I didn't go to hit her but to block her vision of sight. I gave her a Reverse Kick to the back of her leg, she didn't see it coming. I stood there blocking her vision with my left hand and used my left leg taking her down from behind. She fell backwards but I caught her back still covering her eyes. I then put her in submission quickly taking out the wooden blade behind me, I had her to her knees, my arms wrapped around her. One arm wrapped around, the other too wrapped around but the end of the blade pointing towards her heart. She could see clearly. "You done?" I asked her. "Stay down if you are, Annie." I told her.

"Hmm, okay you win this time. But it won't be the same next time." she said. I let go of her and helping her get up. I threw the blade right at Reiner's feet sticking nicely to the ground. Everyone was stunned. I walked away. Reiner was amazed, of course Eren too.

"Atalo, where did you learn that? Annie, where did you learn all that too?" asked Eren.

". . . It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time. She learned by her father though." I told him.

"How do you both know so much about each other? It's obvious that you both have done this plenty of time before." he said.

"Well, I'll just tell you when the time is right. . . eventually. Well I'll catch up with you later." I said to Reiner and Eren. Annie followed behind me. "That kind of hurt, Annie."

"I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to." she said. I turned around walking backwards. I smiled.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm tough, I'm hard, strong, etc. I can take a hit you know that hehe." I gave her a big smile and she smiled as well. That night at dinner this time I was sitting in front of Annie right next to Mina. Jean was talking to Marco about being an MP saying only the best of the best get to be an MP and once again Eren and Jean were at it again. "Those two seem to always have beef with each other every damn night. They should just get together and bone or something." I said quietly. Mina giggled, Annie smiled a bit hiding her face.

"You're just a big joke, Jean. Nothing but a coward. Not just that your head is way too damn big to fit in the interior Walls anyways." said Eren while he took a drink from his cup. We all laughed and giggled when he said that. Jean noticed everyone, he got up in anger then followed Eren.

"Here we go again, this should be interesting. Let's see how it all plays out." I whispered. Mikasa got up to stop the fight.

"Alright, enough you two." she said grabbing Eren's hand slowly putting it down. At first it looked like everything was calming down but Jean burst out yelling furiously at Eren grabbing his shirt, we all looked closely what was about to happen next but then.

"?!" Annie was surprised and I took a closer look of what happened. Eren dropped Jean down to the floor violently using what looked like the same move Annie preformed on him earlier today.

"What the hell was that?! Where'd you learn that from?!" yelled Jean as he sat up and shook his head.

"Something I picked up earlier today at training while you were too busy with your thumb up your ass." sais Eren looking down at him. The door slightly opened, it was Instructor Keith, he peeked his head in.

"Can anyone explain to me what all the commotion of all the racket and rumbling gone on here? Or do I have to come inside and investigate everything myself and watch you all?" he said with an eerie look on his face sounding serious. Eren and Jean quickly went back to their seats acting like nothing happened. Everything was all quiet and the Instructor came in slowly, suddenly Mikasa raised her hand fast.

"Sir, Sasha passed gas which caused a huge disturbance and still smells." she said calmly and Sasha was freaking out. The instructor cover up his nose.

"Oh God. Show some respect and control yourself will you. I should have know." he said walking away closing the door behind him. All of us were hold our laughter until he actually left. Poor Sasha was still freaking out about what Mikasa said but Mikasa was trying to calm her down shoving food in her mouth. Eren and Jean were still mad at each other.

"Damn Mikasa you're mean, poor Sasha." I told her from a distance. Everyone finally let it all out. "Nice and fast thinker." I said to Annie as I finished eating and drinking out of my cup. The next day everyone was actually taking Hand to Hand combat serious ever since what happened last night, even Jean was practicing hard too. "That was pretty badass what you did last night, Eren." I told him with a smile.

"Oh thanks but I did what I had to and show everyone this is not a waste of time." he responded. Annie walked right next to me.

"You proved me wrong, Eren. How about I show you the Low Kick move. I see that you actually like it." said Annie.

"Yeah definitely! Then you teach me a thing or two, Atalo." he said to me laughing.

"Sure whatever." I said with a smile. We both taught Eren the Low Kick move he really likes but he really needed more practice on it but he'll get it. Graduation was only a few days away.

(Ending Song : Attack on Titan Season 1 Part 1)


	6. Chapter 5 : GradCere Night, A Newcomer

(Opening Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)

"CONGRATULATIONS! You all have officially graduated! I can honestly say that I'm proud to call you all Soldiers! Congratulations to the Top Ten 104th. 1.) Mikasa Acherman. 2.) Reiner Braun. 3.) Bertholdt Hoover. 4.) Annie Leonhardt. 5.) Eren Jeager. 6.) Jean Kirstein. 7.) Marco Bot. 8.) Connie Springer. 9.) Sasha Blouse and 10.) Krista Lenz! You Ten are the best of the best but, there is another above you all and a little above or just the same as Mikasa Acherman!" The whole 104th were surprised.

"Another? Wait did they add another to the Top Ten or is someone even better?" said Armin quietly to himself.

"(Hey? We're Atalo?" Connie wondered to himself. They were all wondering the same as well. Annie had a small smile on her face, Reiner and Bertholdt probably already knew. The Commanders were waiting. Commander Keith our Drill Instructor all big, bad and tough had a grin on his face, it was more or less as a smile.

"CADET ATALO PALACIOS! Please step forward! I present to you the head, the leader, one of the best of all 104th Corps and the Top Ten!" yelled the Commanding Instructor. I walked out from the dark behind the Commanders as they let me through. I saluted the entire 104th then did an About Face and saluted all the Commanders and Instructors. They saluted in return. "As of tonight you will celebrate and get all the sleep you want! Tomorrow you'll begin your lives, AS SOLDIERS! In a few days you will choose which area of the Military you want to join! DISS MISSED!" he shouted the order to us all. Everyone left, got dressed casual, went to the Mess Hall to celebrate the night at the ceremony. I met up with Annie.

"Hey Annie. Congrats on 4th Rank. I thought you'd come out 1st." I said to her, she put her hair to the side.

"Thanks. It doesn't matter, we're here now and we completed our training." she said calmly with a smile.

"Yeah, it would be better if the rest of our friends were here. . . but they're back home, Johnathon Guitron, Marcos Pinon and Diana Osorio. Hmm it's been 5 years since we seen them. I wonder how much they've changed, how they look now. I still remember what my friend Johnathon said to me 'take care bro, I'll see you soon. Good luck.' " Annie looked at me, she put one of her hands on my shoulder, I glanced at her looking into her eyes. ". . . Anyways, more importantly I'm here with you right now, Annie." I kissed her, we made sure nobody saw us, little did we know Armin saw us.

"Atalo? And Annie? No way, that's. . . that's impossible. But I just saw them kissing." he whispered to himself.

"I promised you something we would do Atalo. Tonight. . . we. . . we do it. We lose our virginity to each other." she said blushing and with a kinky look. When she said that I was happy and surprised, I was going to say something to her but Eren, Armin and Mikasa came to greet us.

"Hey Atalo! Congratulation on being the best. Nobody saw it coming." Eren said walking up to us with a big smile.

"Oh thanks, weeelll Commander Kieth did rain hell on me as he promised and I prevailed. He even told me before the graduation ceremony that he saw and thought of me as a Prodigy. I didn't expect it to turn out like this rather than knocking one of the Top Ten and putting me in line with you guys but it's all cool." I told him with a smile rubbing the back of my head.

"Haha yeah. So are you ready to join the Survey Corp?" he asked.

"You know it! Time to kick some serious Titan ass Eren." I told him giving him a manly arm. Annie grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"We have to go now. . . badly, I should say." said Annie calmly and cool.

"Huh? What's the big hurry?" asked Eren.

"Well we got stuff to do. We'll be back and celebrate. Don't worry." I responded back to him as me and Annie walked away. We walked out sneaking away from everyone and the ceremony. We went into a building were Cadet/Soldiers had they're dorm room, we found and empty dorm room from a dropout. Nobody would enter nor think someone would be there and find us, we didn't want to be interrupted rudely getting barged in on us. The room was clean, the bed was perfectly nice. We entered and closed the door behind us. Annie took off her grey sweater and threw it to the side leaving on her shirt. She walked up to me holdng both of my hands.

"Annie. . . are you sure about this?" I asked her. She blushed, I blushed as well.

"Yes, I've never been more sure in my life. All these years I've been waiting to get of age and give it up to you and only you." she leaned forward slowly as did I. Our lips met each other, at that moment I knew this was it. My heart was pounding quite rapidly as her smooth lips were on mine, we made out holding each other tightly. I rubbed my hands from the back of her head all the way down to her lower back close to her butt. Her hands slid from my sides down to my waist at my pants.

"Annie. . . I've been waiting a long time for this as well, to be with you." I said to her now kissing her from her mouth down to her neck. She enjoyed every bit of it. I couldn't contain myself anymore, the ecstasy sensation that rushed through my body, it coursed through my vain and felt I was losing my mind as if I was going to explode. I moved my hands to her waist and slowly lifted up her shirt taking it off, she did the same to me as well. She slowly pushed me away walking back. "Annie?" She took off her pants, everything leaving only he bar and panties on. She slowly removed her bar off and panties.

"Tonight I'll make you the happiest guy in the universe, it's also the night we forever are together. Make love to me, do me however you want, I will make you happy. I'm yours tonight, now and forever." she said to me with smile blushing all redder than before. I walked up to her making out with her, she grabbed my pants and unzipped and unbuttoned it pulling it down. I removed everything till my body was bare. We stopped kissing, she slowly went down to her knees. "So this is how your dick looks like." She wrapped her hands around it doing a slow jerking motion. "It's just the way I expected, the size quite fat and decently long and big. . . you've gotten very happy. . . don't worry I'll help you with that and calm you down." She started to play with it, slowly rubbing it then she opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and began licking it slowly at the tip of my dick doing little circles.

"Ngh, Annie. . ." I looked down at her, she shifted her eyes up to see me, her face was blushing bright red. Annie was very kinky right now, I placed my hand on her head. She stopped licking the tip and began sucking the end of it, slowly sliding my dick in her mouth little by little, no rush since this is her first time and my first time getting a blowjob. "Take your time, Annie. Oooh yes that. . . that feels pretty good." I felt her warm, wet mouth wrapping and sucking my dick, her tongue felt great as she played with the bottom of my dick.

"Mmmm. . . mmmaah. . ." Annie took it out of her mouth and jerked it a bit faster than before, her hands rubbing the head down to end. "Okay now I'm gonna make you cum, ready?" I nodded my head yes, she jerked it a bit more faster. She shoved it in her mouth fast. "Mmgh. . . mmguh. . . Mmmf. . ." Annie was different now, she was better as if she knew exactly how to it. "*slurp slurp slurp slurp* mmmm. . . *slurp slurp slurp*

"Annie, I can't hold it any longer. I"m about to cum!" I told her, she didn't stop she kept at it until I was satisfied, she wanted me to cum in her mouth. "HERE I GO! ANNIE!"

"?! MMMMGUUUH! Mmguh mmguh mmguh. . ." I came in her mouth, my load of semen overflowed her mouth. She took my dick out of her mouth coughing a bit, hints of my semen ran down from the sides of her lips, she still had some in her mouth.

"Annie are you alright? Sorry Annie I didn't mean to. . . " I noticed that she smiled, she looked up at me.

"Your semen has quite a flavor to it. . . interesting." she cleaned her sides and put in it her mouth savoring it. She got up and walked over to the bed and sat down. "I see you're still hard, good." she raised one of her hands and used her index finger calling me over. "Come, insert it in me. . . I'm ready but please be gentle I'm still a virgin.

"Yes I will, so am I up until now." I walked up to her, she was at the edge and laid back. I lifted both her legs and spread her open gently. "Okay, here I go." I grabbed my dick and adjusted it to her vagina, I slowly moved in, she was very tight that it felt a bit hard to penetrate. I noticed she clenched to the bed sheets, her eyes closed and her teeth was closed tight. "Alright." I just shoved it in her.

"Gaah!" she let out a yell, I saw that she began to bleed. I felt the pain as well as I shoved it.

"Annie you're bleeding! Are you okay?" I asked her.

"It's okay, I want this from you. I'm strong keep going." She responded back. I nodded. I slowly went in and out repeatedly. "Mmm mmm mmm nguh." I went as gentle as I could.

"Annie I have another load coming." I told her. She let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms and held me tight.

"Don't stop." she told me.

"But Annie if I don't then I. . ." before I could finish my sentence she pulled my head in and made out with me holding me tight, I felt her finger digging in my back. I ejaculated another load inside Annie's Vagina, I felt it pour all over her warm, wet, slippery vagina overflowing from her a bit. I didn't stop I just kept going, I put my forehead on hers, she was getting sweaty along with me.

"You still feel hard, don't stop keep going. Ejaculate as much as you can until you can't no more. I'll drink you dry if I have to." Annie let her hair loose, she always had it up unless she went to sleep but in this case it's different now. I started shoving my dick in and out of her again. "Don't worry you're not hurting me." I nodded and moved a bit faster at a normal speed. "Nnguh uuhh uuhh uuhh mmgh. . . "

"Annie, I love you." I said as I made out with her, she held me tight, I felt her fingers on my back tightening. That means I'm doing it right.

"I love you too, Atalo." she said back to me, we opened out mouths and touched each others tongue, licking each others tongue. My face was blushing so was hers, our bodies were warm and sweaty. we kept at it until I had to shoot another load. "Oh god I can feel your dick throbbing inside of me! Shoot! Let it all out!. . . Guuuhh!" I let out another load of my cum inside her, it pour out like a fountain. "It feels so hot! Yes yes yes! (Atalo, he's all mine. I'm not alone in this world. He's always been there for me and always with me ever since that day. . . he's mine and I love him.)"

"Annie, you know this is more than enough to get you pregnant. What- " I was just cut off again, she kissed me for a very long time. I pretty much got my answer when I said that. "Oh Annie, I love you so much." I kissed her forehead and took my dick out of her vagina, she sat up.

"You seem to still have a little energy left for another go." she said with a kinky smile.

"I do hmm maybe even for another after that. Maybe five shots is my limit or maybe four, who knows?" I gave her a big smiled.

"Let's find out, shall we." she walked up to me, she grabbed my hand and turn me to the bed. "Go on lay dawn, let me do the work this time." I got on the bed and laid flat on my back. "Perfect." she walked over and got on top of me, she slowly squatted down, grabbed my dick and adjusted it then sat on it slowly. "Mmmgh." I was all the way down and leaned forward towards me. "Just relax, my turn to do the work." she rubbed my head, her hand rubbed down to the right side of my face, down to my chest then abs. She began moving her hips slowly up and down, I felt her ass hit me gently every time she went down repeatedly. First she began slow then went at a normal speed. "Nnuuhh, ngh mmm." I grabbed a hold of her waist. I truly was the happiest guy in the universe, she didn't care if she was to get pregnant she wanted to it regardless. She went at it for a while and I felt another load coming. "Do it." I shoot it inside of her and overflowed from her. She got up off me and the bed, I noticed that she was dripping wet. "Every time you came in me I came as well at that very moment." she said with a smile. "That was great, a great first time experience. . . hmm? You seem to still have it up a bit. I know." she got on her knees. "I'll just drink you dry, I'll drain whatever is left of you." I sat up and sat at the edge of the bed. I wrapped one of her hands around my dick and played with it. "I won't stop till you are empty." She put it in her mouth and sucked it nice and good. I rubbed her head, I grabbed the back of her head grabbing a bit of her hair and shoved her head back and forth as she sucked my dick. My dick began to throb and I came all over inside her mouth as it overflowed her.

"Ngh. . . that's it." I held Annie's head as I heard her drink it gulping it down.

"Mmmguh *gulp gulp gulp gulp gulp*" She took it out and swallowed everything I had. She sucked it a bit more to be sure.

"Well it appears that you are officially dry huh." I got up so did I.

"Yes, five is my limit. Know we know ehehehe. I had a great time tonight, Annie." she leaned close to me and kissed my lips.

"Me too." she said with a smile. "We should head back to the ceremony before they realize we've been gone most of the night." I nodded, we helped each other dress up slowly. Annie put on the shirt on me and I helped her put on her grey sweater.

"Come on. Let's go back." I told her, we headed out and slowly, quietly closed the door and left like we weren't even there.

Meanwhile back at the Ceremony. . .

"There's no sign of Annie or Atalo anywhere Eren." said Mikasa looking around. She looked everywhere but no luck.

"Well wherever they are I'm sure they're fine or getting to know each other or having a good time or something." Eren said still wondering and searching the entire room in the Hall. Thomas and a few others came to see Eren.

"Congratulations on 5th Rank Eren and you too Mikasa for 1st Rank buuut um well you about." said Thomas a bit nervous of telling her of the Extra Rank.

"I know what you're saying. Don't mention it." she said calmly not bothered or anything.

"Well anyways what do you plan on doing next since you made it to the Top Ten, Eren? You can pick the Military Police and live a great life peacefully within the Inner Walls." said Thomas.

"I'm going to join the Survey Corp and kill every last Titan. I'll make them all pay!" Eren replied with a serious look on him.

"Are you crazy Eren?! That's suicide to do that. Why not pick the MP and live a happy peaceful life in the Walls instead of going out and try to kill the Titans?! Armin, Mikasa tell him will you?" said Thomas all stunned.

"There's no stopping Eren. He's made up his mind and I'm going with him to help save humanity and sacrifice myself in hope of changing everything." said Armin bravely.

"As am I. I'll go anywhere Eren goes. I always follow him everywhere even to the ends of the Earth if I have to." said Mikasa calmly.

"You three are insane you know that! I can't believe you three are willing to kill yourselves." said Thomas nervously.

"Our lives are outside of these Walls! Look at us, there is no peace but fear! Humans belong out there! Not in the Walls like cattle that is ready to be slaughtered at any moment! Look at what happened five years ago, we though we were safe but a new form of Titan appeared and taller than the Walls and breach it like it was nothing. My mother died that dreadful day, I saw her get eaten by a Titan with my own two eyes and top it all there's also a Titan with Armor and destroyed the gate as if it were child's play! Now that I'm a Soldier and 5th Rank. . . I plan on killing all the Titans! To make a change! Rrrrr. . . " Eren was full of anger and hate, he squeezed his fist hard and stormed out of the Ceremony, Armin and Mikasa followed. He got everyone's attention in the room. Thomas and everyone else stood there quiet with no words to say.

Back to me and Annie. . .

Annie wrapped herself around my arm as I held her close to me. We got back and we saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin outside sitting on the steps, me and Annie let go of each other, acting calm and cool keeping up appearance. I went back to the calm, cool, chilled, relaxed, happy guy and Annie back to her calm, cool, cold, careless act. Armin and Mikasa turned to us.

"Hey there you two we've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you guys been?" wondered Armin, we walked up to them.

"We've been busy doing stuff that's all." said Annie calmly putting her hair to the side. "I'm going back inside to the ceremony." she left and went in.

"So what's up? Hmm? Eren what's wrong?" I asked, Eren was doing with hints of tears, he wiped his eyes.

"He's just upset and remembering the past. People think it's stupid to join the Recon." Mikasa told me. "Eren, you prove them wrong. You always been proving yourself since we joined the Army. I'll stay beside you and be there." she told him comforting Eren.

"So will I. That's what friends are for." said Armin.

"Humph. . . you're a suicidal bastard, Eren." I told him, he looked up. "But you got balls Eren. That's what's great about you, Eren." I gave him my hand. "Eren, together we will save humanity. I'm with you Eren. You, Mikasa and Armin. . . you'll all do great. Put it there you guys." I told them. I stretched my hand out and Eren put his hand on mine, Armin and Mikasa did as well.

"Togerther." I said.

"Together." said Armin.

"Together." said Mikasa.

"Together." added Eren. "Right. Together! We can do this!" said Eren. They all liked me as a great friend or their best friend perhaps even as a brother. I smiled and walked away.

"Atalo! Wait! yelled out Mikasa. "What's with you and Annie?. . . " she questioned me. I did a half turn and looked at her, I was quiet for a few seconds.

". . . hmhm. . . see you guys around." I smiled and left. Mikasa kept looking at me but not suspicious or anything like that. I went inside and found Jean. Annie was sitting at a table having a drink and Reiner and Bertholdt were together talking to each other and others.

"Ah I can't believe I got 6th Rank! One Rank below Eren! That damn suicidal maniac guy, bastard." he said to himself drinking out of a cup. I walked to his table.

"Hey at least you are one of the Top Ten. You can choose the Military Police easy and live in the Interior peacefully." I told him. "Just enjoy it man. You'll be living the 'Happy Easy Life' you call it." I said.

"Yeah you're right. . . hey let's have a drink what do you say?" he asked me.

"Sure let's do it." I said taking a seat. I was still thinking of my great night tonight with Annie.

"Hey, Atalo? Hey!. . . Are you alright?" he asked raising his voice a bit. I nodded with a yes and we had our drink.

The next day. . .

Today the 104th went to town in Trost District to show that we graduated and finally became Soldiers. I saw Eren, Armin and Mikasa talking to a Captain named Hannes. Reiner walked up to me from behind.

"Atalo." he called out, I quickly turned around. "Let's go, we need to start the plan." said Reiner calmly, I nodded to him and followed. So we left from the people and other Soldiers, went to an ally, Bertholdt was already there waiting, Annie came by a little afterwards. "Today we begin the attack on Trost. Bertholdt , you know what to do." said Reiner. "Atalo, you and Annie will sneak out of the Walls. Last time the Titans were there at the Walls wanting to go in, when it was breached they could get in immediately and easy. Now we have to call them to Trost." he said.

"Yeah yeah we know what to do. All of the is to find the 'Coordinate'" I said. "But once in, we still have to prepare. We'll have to fight the Titans so watch yourselves." I told them. We all agreed.

"Annie? Are you alright?" asked Reiner, she was quiet and gave him the cold shoulder to him and Bertholdt as usual.

"Atalo, let's go." she said. We all left and readied ourselves for the attack. The Battle of Trost was about to begin very soon. . .

Far far away back in our Village. . .

Things were heating up back home. "What?! you can't be serious!" shouted out a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, she had Dark Brown skin with a nice decent pair of brest, brown eyes, a bit taller than Annie and same age 16, she was Guatemalan only a few of her kind still live. It was Diana, Diana Osorio. "Please tell me that you're joking, right?!" yelled out Diana, usually she always had a smile on her face, positive, very nice and funny but when she gets angry, you'd better run.

"No way, why?!" shouted another. It was Marcos, Marcos Pinon. A guy about 5'6 or 5'7 with very short hair almost shaved head age 17, brown eyes, a nice funny guy who has both a good and bad side, his skin was white with a bit of tan, he was pretty cut as well. He was a mixture of Mexican too but not full like me. "Come on man! Spill it! What else did you here?!" he should to another guy.

"I wish it were a joke but I overheard our Village leader saying that he was actually thinking of executing Atalo along with Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt after they finish there Mission and wiping out humanity. I think he finds them too dangerous and sees them as a threat also." that guy telling them everything was Johnathan, Johnathan Guitron. He was tall about 5'9 a year older, he was 18, he used to be a bit chunky but he lost a lot of weight and is now ripped like a motherfucker. He is my bestest friend in the entire world, his skin was white, he wore glasses,has green eyes, had short hair he had it nicely combed, very funny, cool, positive and always had a smile hmm well just about.

"Goddamnit! That's bullshit!" shouted Marcos. "Does Mr. Leonhardt know about this?" he asked.

"Honestly I don't know but I highly doubt it. I know damn well for sure he wouldn't want no harm to come Annie and Atalo. If he knew he'd may want to do something stupid immediately. It's best to keep quiet." said Johnathan crossing his arms. They all agreed.

"So what shall we do? If we run off they'll think that we are deserting everyone, humph how long once they are all over our ass. . . " Diana leaned back on the wall wondering.

"One of us has to go to those Walls and warn them. . . " said Marcos.

"How?" asked Diana.

"I have an idea." said Johnathon. They looked at him. "Later in a few minutes the Village is having a meeting, I'll try to convince everyone especially our leader to send me to the Walls and join their Mission. It's the only way." added Johnathan. They were quiet but agreed. Later that day the Village had the meeting, Johnathan managed to convince them and was immediately to go off and join our Mission. Johnathon prepared himself for a decently long journey ahead of him, what's worst is that he was going alone, Diana and Marcos couldn't come but they were on standby if they were to be sent and join in as well.

"Good luck bro. I'll see you very soon man. Take care oh and tell Atalo. . . what's up hahaha!" Marcos said giving Johnathan a manly hand and a hug.

"Will do Marcos hehehe." said Johnathan chuckling.

"Take care, I wish you best of luck Johnathan. Tell Atalo and Annie that I said Hi." said Diana giving Johnathon a big hug and smile.

"Thanks. I'll be there in three days tops. I'll go in my Titan form and move quick, infiltrate and look for them." said Johnathan as he put a bag on with supply of food and water and other stuff. He put a knife in his back pocket. "Okay guys see you very soon. It's been five years since I've seen my best friend. I wonder how he's changed and how he looks now also if something really happened with him and Annie. . . hmhm I'll find out soon enough." he walked off waving at Marcos and Diana and looking back at the Village then turned back around and ran off. "Here I come to see you, brother."

(Ending Song 1 Season 1 Part 1)


	7. Chapter 6 : The Assault on Trost

(Opening Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)

"Annie, I have a better idea. I'll take care of this part myself, you go do your regular Soldier duties, I know a better way to attract them though it will get messy also if needed but I doubt it." I told her. We were standing behind a house close to the Wall in the shadows.

"What's your plan?" she asked wondering.

"When those Walls fall, everyone is to report back to HQ but I'll stay behind. I'm sure they'll send troops to get on the defensive and offensive before Titans show up. During that open window of time I'll make my move, of course I'll shot off a red signal smoke, it may be good to draw a few but when everyone leaves I'll go over the Wall and walk out to open ground, once I'm at a good range away from the Walls I'll shot off an acoustic signal, the noise should be loud enough to draw some in. I hope there's a few in the area at least but if not then well you know what I'll do." I told her as I pulled out a Signal Gun out of my Uniform Jacket

"That actually may just work. But what if your window of time closes or Soldiers arrive earlier than you thought they would?" she questioned me.

"Hehe well like I said, you know what I'll do. I'll hide in one of those abandoned homes just about a few meters away from the Wall, then. . . I'll do my job. . . as a Warrior." I looked down telling her that. "No survivors. . ." I shifted my eyes to her, I noticed the look on her face it was the same look she had five years ago on the attack on Wall Maria. "You don't like this do you, Annie." I asked her. She stayed quiet but gave me a small nod. We were both not comfortable with her father's teachings about hating the world and all of man-kind. She didn't understand it and didn't like, neither did I but she was still dedicated to the Mission and so was I. "Don't lie, Annie. You're not comfortable with this, me too. . . Think about this Annie, what if we aborted the Mission. We can still go home or. . . we can stay here and help humanity out. Live our lives here you know." I told her with a decent smile. She looked up with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide with a surprised look. I know what I told her was crazy and I knew there would be consequences as well but I didn't think of that at the moment, I was speaking my mind.

"A-A-Atalo. . . I. . . I. . . "she said speechless but also thinking about it.

"Just think about it Annie. Please. Whatever you decide I'm still be by your side no matter what." I told her, I leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I have to go Annie. I'll be up on the Wall with Eren. See you later." We hugged and gave each other another kiss, I left and went up the Wall. She stayed there watching me go up the Wall with a smile but also thinking really hard about what I said to her. I met up with Eren on the Wall along with Sammy, Mina, Thomas that were his squad. Connie and Sasha were there too.

"Oh hey Atalo! It's about time you showed up. We could use a hand polishing these cannons!" called out Mina waving at me.

"Ehehehe sorry about that I was a bit busy." I replied back to Mina rubbing the back of my head. "So how's the cannons coming out? I expect to see myself perfectly once they're done guys." I told them all.

"They're coming out great." said Thomas finishing up one with Sammy.

"Man I can't believe we have to clean these cannons. It's a pain in the ass." Connie said a bit bummed out.

"Oh cheer up guys, it's not that bad. We've finished out training, survived the impossible and now we're here. We made it through together as friends." Eren said with a cheerful attitude.

"He's right you know." I told them. I noticed Sasha walking up to us all.

"Hey guys don't tell anyone but. . . I stole some meat from the Officer's food storage." she said pulling out meat out of her Jacket with a funny weird look, she was practically drooling over the meat.

"Are you insane?!" yelled out Eren. "Imagine if they catch you stealing that. You could get in real serious trouble you know that!"

"It's ok. I'll share it with you guys. There's plenty for everyone." said Sasha with a big smile.

"No thanks I don't want to get in serious trouble." Mina told her shaving her head.

"Oh well more for me." Sasha said drooling over it. "I'll just put it in my secret box." she got on her knees and opened the box and placed it in nicely.

"I'll get some, I wouldn't mind having a bit." I told Sasha, she turned to me with a smile.

"Wise choice. This meat looks delicious." she closed the box. Everyone seemed tempted.

"Atalo are you nuts you could-" Eren said getting cut off by Sammy.

"Mm I would like to have some too!" cried out Sammy.

"Me too!" shouted Mina.

"Ah what the hell count me in." said Connie.

"Don't forget me!" yelled Thomas.

"You guys are serious?!" yelled Eren surprised.

"Relax Eren. Chill. Enjoy it, you have it well deserved man. After all we've been though I think it's okay to reward ourselves with a little treat." I told Eren wrapping one of my arms around his neck pulling him towards me. "Come on nobody will find out." Eren thought about but he agreed with no hesitation.

"Alright then I'm in." said Eren with a smile. I let go of him.

"Atta boy that's the spirit." I told him.

"You know things are looking great, we're Soldiers, soon we'll be joining the Recon Corp. This is it, this time Man-Kind has the upper hand now. It's humanities comeback." said Eren. I nodded to him, he wasn't facing beyond the Walls, he had his back turned but suddenly lightning struck as it loudly cracked right behind Eren. Everyone was quiet and in shock to see what was right in our faces, the Colossal Titan. Bertholdt had initiated the attack.

(Play Attack on Titan soundtrack - Colossal Titan Theme)

"**SHIT! EREN GET-!**" I yelled out harshly to him grabbing his Uniform but I was cut off. The Titan gave a powerful kick that sent us all flying off the Wall. The Titan gave off powerful Titan steam as well that it was hot when it instantly touched you.

"It's so hot?!" said Eren as he blocked the steam that hit him.

"Oh no you don't, not that easily!" I deployed my wires and attached themselves strongly to the Wall. Everyone did the same instantly. "Damn Sammy isn't responding." Sasha ran down the Wall and released a wire and caught Sammy by the leg, it penetrated right through him but he'll live. Sasha released another and was on the Wall nicely.

"I got you Sammy." called out Sasha but it was no use the blast knocked him out.

**"EVERYONE GET TO YOUR POSITIONS! READY THE CANNONS AND FIRE IMMEDIATELY WHEN READY! THIS IS IT PEOPLE! THIS IS WHAT WE'VE TRAINED FOR! LET'S GO!"** Eren shouted out barking out orders as he went on ahead to the Colossal Titan.

"**YOU HEARD HIM! LET'S MOVE!"** I demanded and barked at everyone as well. "Sasha take Sammy back and get him a doctor! Everyone else on me! **LET'S GO! MOVE!"** shouted at the top of my lungs. I rushed to go and help Eren, he just arrived spinning in the air and stuck the landing. I did a front flip in mid air and stuck it nicely.

"You, you're the one who attacked Wall Maria five years ago. It's because of you my mother is dead! Today I swear I'm gonna kill you you bastard!" shout Eren with a serious menacing look on him.

"Eren he's huge. We got to take him down together!" I yelled to him with a serious looks.

"Right let's do it!" he shouted. The Titan came around for another attack wanting to slam us off, he swung but he isn't too fast.

"Jump!" I yelled. We jumped over his arm, he got all our defensive cannons instead and of course there goes our meat in Sasha's secret stash in her box, what a bummer. We deployed our wires, me and Eren were going to take on the Colossal Titan by ourselves. The Titan saw us, one of his arms went to Eren wanting to catch him but he dodged it and went around him. I landed on his other arm and ran upwards to his shoulder, I jumped off his shoulder and deployed a wire to the back of his neck, Eren arrived and did the same. The Titan gave off another powerful waves of steam but me and Eren endured it and went for the kill.

"I've waited for five years for this! You'll pay! **DIE!**" shouted Eren viciously. We came at the range and swung our swords but before we could take him down together, he instantly vanished.

(End playing the soundtrack of the Colossal Titan theme.)

There was a lot of steam everywhere, I let myself fall backwards in the air, it was hard to see. I saw Bertholdt leaving the scene, we passed by each other, everything felt slow motion. We saw each other then left unseen. I deployed my wires and was hanging on the Wall. "What the hell?! Where'd he go?" wondered Eren to himself. "He just disappeared again like five years ago, damnit!" yelled Eren mad as he deployed his wires and hung next to me.

"Hey guys what happened?! Did you get to kill it or what?!" shouted Thomas. We went up on the Wall.

"He's gone, just vanished like back then." I told Thomas calmly as I put my swords away. "Eren, let's get back to HQ. We have to report what happened ." I told him. A Staff Officer arrived right when I finished saying that.

"You all have to go back and prepare yourselves for an offensive and defensive of Trost, you'll be briefed on the Mission and situation soon. Teams have already been deployed, they'll arrive in a few minutes." said the Staff Officer sounding nervous.

"You all go on ahead, I'll catch up. I'll wait for the Vanguards here and tell them the situation." I told them, I pulled out my signal gun out and put in a large red colored bullet in it. It was ready and loaded.

"Hey couldn't that attract Titans?" question Mina.

"Hmm, no I doubt it but if it did I'm sure it would take them a while to get here. . . now go on." I told them all as I raised up my right arm in the air with the gun. They all scurried off and I shot it off. "Well that's one part of my plan complete, now I should have at the most fifteen minutes to do everything else." I turned around to see if anybody was on there way but I saw no one. I turned back around and jumped off the Wall, I ran down, jumped off and released my wires. I was low enough to let myself drop on the ground. "Well, here I go." I walked out in the open not too far away but up the road passing a few empty houses. I loaded the gun with an acoustic round, I looked up and saw a few Titans already coming in from a distance. "Already? Perhaps the loud blast of the Colossal drew some in." I raised my arm up and cover my ears, I shot it off. I was so loud that I felt the sound waves trying to penetrate my ears while I had them covered. "Shit that thing is loud. . . huh?" I got the attention of one of the Titans, it ran to me, it had a weird face like all they look pretty freaky."Damn it, I can't take him on now. I got a small window and closing." The bastard was coming faster, it was a ten meter Titan, it's head bobbled left to right as it ran clumsily. I ran off to a nearby empty house, it was only a few feet away and reached out towards me, I jumped right threw a window and rolled in under a table. "Well this sucks. I guess now I have no choice but to-." I heard cannon fire in the distance, I ran to a window looking towards the Wall, Stationary Guards were firing cannons and reloading, they seem to be the ones to take on the Titans they were moving in for an offensive attack, the defense was set up. The Titan that wanted was shot in the stomach but it didn't die of course, it ignored me and decided to attack them.

"Everyone we make a stand here! We hold these sons of bitches here, none of them get through! None!" They charged to the incoming Titans and kept blasting at them. Not many Titans were here yet only about ten arriving plus two more coming out from the forest from afar. I peeked out and noticed they have just taken out three of them.

"Damnit at this rate it will take forever. . . I have to." I pulled out a knife from my Jacket pocket I kept concealed and kept it close to me at all time. I kept two knives hidden, a small one in my sleeves and a long one that one I held now. I stood there thinking about what I was about to do. I walked out from the abandoned house.

(Play Attack on Titan OST Eren's Mother Death Theme.)

"I have to." I held the knife tightly in my right hand, I raised my left arm and wrapped my left hand on the sharp blade tightly till blood dripped out, then I slid my hand harshly from my palms down to my forearm and bleed profusely. **"Rrrrrraaaaah!"** I yelled out from the top of my lungs. A fearsome lighting bolt struck and engulfed me.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted a Guard looking scared. "Is that. . . the Armored Titan?!"

"No it's not! This ones description is totally different!" shouted the leader. They saw my Titan form right before there eyes, my Warrior Titan. A Titan whose Armor resembled to the Armor Achillies wore during Troy, the Trojan War. The Armored Helmet, Armored Sleeves, Armored Shin Guards, Body Armor, everything and Red Muscle Tissue, it was 16 Meters Tall. My Titan let out a vicious loud roar, I was calling in the Titan to me. I turned my attention to them, they were frightened and full of fear. My Titan's red eyes glowed within the helmet as Titan steam was still given off.

"Rrrr. . . **EVERYONE MOVE IN, KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! DON'T LET** **IT**** IN THE WALLS. WE TAKE IT DOWN HERE AND NOW!**" shouted the Vanguard leader with all his might. "**FIRE ALL CANNONS, DON'T LET UP!**" The cannon balls bounced right off my Chest Armor or shattered to bits, they had no effect what-so-ever, my Titan started to walk towards them calmly. I let them come to me and didn't bother to attack. . . yet. The leader and three other zoomed at me, three of them tried to distract me while the other came for the kill. "**FEEL THE WRATH OF MAN!**" he swung at me but when he did, the blades shattered, the back of my neck was protected my the Armor Helmet. You would think he'd know when cannons had no effect. "Oh shit. . . " I spun around and instantly grabbed him in my grasp. "Aaack!. . . **NO DON'T! AAAAAAHH!**" I crushed him like he was nothing in my hand, his bones shattered you could here the crunching sound from his dying body then I wrapped both my hand around him and literally ripped him in half.

"Dear god. . . he. . . he ripped him in two." the guards were practically shitting bricks. I flung the ripped body to the cannons and smashed right into them. "Get him!'

"Are you mad?! We must treat!" the three rushed to my Titan but grabbed one of their wires and spun him around as if he was a toy, I slammed him to the ground and stomped his body. "Okay then fuck this! Fall back!" I reached out to them and held them both in my grasp, they squirmed in my hands trying to break free but it was useless. "Ah ah ah! No! Please!" The faces they made looked like they saw a demon with their own eyes.

"Aim for the arms! Not all of his arm is protected my Armor! Use whatever cannons we have! Quick!" the Stationary Guard rapidly loaded the cannons but it was too late. I smashed both of the Soldiers together in my hands, I clapped them hard and their bodies were flattened, blood oozed out like I crushed eggs in a clap. Out of the three that rushed me including the leader of their's died but one. I shook off the splattered bodies off me. "Run! Get out of there!" the remaining Soldier ran as fast as he could but I got in a running stance and took off. "Oh shit!"

"**GOD HELP ME! NO!**" he cried out, tears overflowed his eyes as he shook his head constantly saying no. I charged faster and faster and faster until he was right in front of me, I kicked him hard like kicking a ball and crashed to the Wall. Cannons began to fire, the Titans were coming in and even more, the cannon balls missed me or didn't effect me. I kept running to the Wall.

"Quick over the Wall, NOW!" They were about to leave their position but I was right in front of the line of fire. I smacked off all the cannon positions along with the Stationary Guards, they all fell off or were crushed either by my arm or the cannons weight on top of them. All the troops were bunched together all twenty of them but all died, the Titans arrived and picked up the Guards that lay helpless on the ground and were eaten, only one survived but was bleeding out, he managed to get away and went up the Wall. I doubted he was going to make he might not even make it back.

"Well. . . my work here is done." I said.

(End song)

I ripped my way out of my Titan form and came out from the Armor Helmet. I was steaming hot but I finished my job, I didn't know what to think or feel at the time but only to survive and reunite back with Annie and everyone else. "Johnathan, I know you would've loved to cause destruction and wreak havoc." I said to myself with a smirk. Titans were walking in the hole in the Wall. I looked up and deployed my wires and went over the Wall. "Time to head back." I jumped off and got out of there trying not to be seen by any Titans already in Trost. I got back to HQ quickly before anybody wondered were I was, when I arrived everyone was scared, nervous, full of fear, etc. They Soldiers were still reading themselves. A Staff Officer called everyone for form up in the courtyard and ready to be briefed on the Mission and situation. "(Looks like I made it just in time.)" We all assembled the entire 104th was there, I was next to Mikasa in the formation. Commander Kitz or Captin Kitz whichever you prefer was the one to tell us what the Mission is the situation in Trost.

"As you all heard, Trost has been attacked! Unfortunately it's all true! But we were prepared this time! All civilians are being evacuated and still are at this time! Your Mission is to go out and fight the Titans and eliminate them, kill as many as possible and reduce their numbers until we have successfully finished evacuating all civilians! I have more bad news! All the Stationary Guards and every other Assault teams have been all killed!" shouted Kitz with a nervous look but tried to keep his cool. Everyone in formation couldn't believe what they were hearing. "All except for one! He came to us almost dead and gave information of a new kind of Titan that wiped them all out! It wasn't the Armored Titan but was close to it! The Titan was given a description as a Warrior with Armor that resembled to a Myrmidon! Yes this is true! The Guard that came back unfortunately too, died! So far this new Titan has not been spotted in Trost yet!" Everyone was shaken up about the news. "We must act quick before it does appear along with the Armored Titan! You all will be deployed in fifteen minutes! So be ready and prepared! Good luck to everyone out there! Dismissed!" We all fell out of formation and readied ourselves. I got my gear and refilled it up with gas. I met up with Reiner and Bertholdt. Annie wasn't around I didn't know were she was.

"Annie is getting her gear right now, she'll meet up with us shortly." said Reiner approaching towards me, I was leaning against a wall outside in the yard with my arms folded. "Nice work Atalo. You did great." complimented Reiner. Bertholdt looked quite mad.

"Thanks. . . I changed it up a bit and did something else. Me and Annie have to stay hidden so I decided to do it myself, can't get exposed but I still ended up having to transform though but oh well." I told Reiner with a decent smile while I rubbed the back of my head, Bertholdt kept looking at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead right then and there. "Hmm? You alright Bertholdt?" I asked him. He walked up to me and grabbed my Jacket Uniform by the collar.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled out Bertholdt furious, he shoved me hard against the wall I leaned against. "You were going for the kill! You could have killed me or exposed me!" he shouted angrily. I grabbed his arms trying to get him off me.

"Could have killed you." I whispered under my breath, Reiner and Bertholdt heard me. "Of course I could have killed you! I was doing my job as a shoulder!" I shout at his face pushing him back. He kept his grip on me. "Get the hell of me!" I demanded him. "What was I suppose to do! You wanted me to stop Eren and tell him 'wait Eren! Don't attack the Colossal Titan. It's actually Bertholdt in his Titan form, he's the reason for the attack five years ago and also why your mother is dead. Please forgive him. He doesn't know better.' or some shit like that!" I shouted at him. He seemed to get even more mad. "You're alive though aren't you. You acted quick and escaped and now you're here. Let go of my Uniform." I told him calmly. He seemed to calm down a bit, if he wasn't about to calm down I was ready to fight him AND spill the beans of me and Annie to piss him off even more. "I'm still a Warrior to the heart." Reiner came in trying to pull back Bertholdt.

"Calm down Bertholdt." said Reiner.

". . . *sigh* yeah you're right. Sorry I flew off the handle like that." apologized Bertholdt as he let go of me. I fixed myself up and my Jacket as well.

"It's okay. Still friends?" I asked.

"Yeah still friends." He stretched his arm out and gave me a hand, I did the same and we shook on it. Reiner was glad that we cleared the air. Annie showed up a few seconds later, she noticed that me and Bertholdt shook hands.

"What did I miss?" she asked calmly. If we told her what she probably would've done something but she would if she was around.

"Nothing just. . . nothing." she kept wondering what happened but ignored it thinking it was nothing. Well we got some time to kill." I told them. Captain Ian approached behind us, we turned to his direction.

"Atalo. I want to put you with the Rear Vanguard with other fresh troops. We need as many Elites as possible, I wanted to bring you with me along with Ackerman on the offensive but we need defensive units and they could really use you, is this your team?" he asked me.

"Yes sir but not all of them are here." I responded back.

"Good, get the rest of your team and head out immediately. You Elites will need to watch yourselves and are really needed. See you guys soon I hope." said Captain Ian calmly. He walked away and told Mikasa.

"Hmm well there you have it. Reiner, Bertholdt get the rest of our squad ready and meet up here in five minutes." I ordered them. They nodded and walked away. So I'm in charge as a Soldier but Reiner is in charge as a Warrior. Me and Annie stood there together. "You okay Annie?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" she answered back to me with a dull expression on her face. Something must be running through her mind, maybe what I told her from before.

"I'm good. Hey let's try not to die out there." I told her joking around, she took that very serious.

"Don't joke like that. I couldn't bare the fact that you died. I don't want to bring your dead body back home, our promise would be broken." she was very serious. "Without you I'd be alone in these miserable Walls and nobody that would understand me. Us. Who and what we really are." she said. I looked into her eyes.

"Annie. . . here take this." I took off my necklace that I always wore at all time and put it on her. My stainless steel chain with a silver cross, it looked beautiful and looked great on her. "Take it and keep it. Wear it with you at all times, Annie. I'll always be here and here." I pointed at her forehead and her heart. It's very precious to me but you're even more. Promise we'll be fine. We're the best." she had that look on her face of surprise, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open. I could tell she was about to cry but she was strong, the only times she cries is if she has failed, lost something dear, something that she loved or something she deeply cared about. I grabbed her chin and slowly we brought each others lips close and kissed. It lasted for a solid minute, I felt warmth and above all, peace. "We should be ready, it's only a matter of time before everyone shows up." she nodded. Soon enough they all arrived, Reiner, Berthold and Annie were perfectly calm but the other three weren't. They were just random guys I picked out of the 104th to complete my team. "Alright everyone let's go." I told them all. I walked off and they followed along. I noticed Eren all by himself walking away from Mikasa, he seemed quite mad. "Yo Eren, ready to kick some Titan ass?" I asked him, he gave me a smile with a confident look.

"Oh yeah. It's time the Titans felt the wrath of humanity." he said to me.

"I'm with ya." I gave him a manly arm. "Alright, see you on the battlefield Eren. I got to pull out now." I told him.

"Okay, see you soon." we walked off and he went to get his squad, I left with mine. We all left HQ and went into Trost. I stopped on a building to take a view around the area, they followed along. I had both my swords in my hands, I turned around to see my team.

"Alright you guys. We're to defend Trost and prevent the Titans from coming in deep in the city. We have to hold them off until all civilians are done evacuating, they'll signal us to fall back and that should be it. I expect all of you to be moving around, watch each others back, don't lose your cool. If you even think about committing suicide, I'll cut open your guts, make sure you're still alive and I'll feed you to the Titans myself! I'll take the lead proudly. Now let's move. Let's kill us some Titans! I yelled out. I think I got everyone surprised, even probably scared the other three but I meant it though. Humanities comeback has officially begun. . .

(Ending Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)


	8. Chapter 7 : Desperate, Stuck in Trost

(Opening Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)

All day since the morning and through the afternoon we've been on the battlefield trying to take back Trost, it was futile. Although we managed to thin out there numbers down but still there were so many of them left, plus I realized something pretty odd and strange. . . we were in trouble. "Rrrraaaaa!" I killed another Titan as I cut a giant chunk from the back of its neck. I saw another one out of my squad get bit in half, his guts were spilling out and his blood oozed out. Bertholdt came in and took it out. "Shit, another one dead. . . now it's just me, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt left and-" I was cut out by shouting.

**"NO! PLEASE! STOP! AAAAAHHH! HELP ME!"** another was eaten as well, Annie killed the Titan but didn't save the poor soul. The clouds blocked the sun, the day seemed grey and gloomy, mixing it with all the death today tops it off. It slowly started to drizzle gently.

"Oh wait it's just us now. Damnit. What the fuck is going on?" I wondered. The retreat signal was shot off about an hour ago but also I haven't seen any supply team as well, we're low on gas and need more blades, I have one good pair left and the ones I'm using now are getting dull and are wearing away.

"Atalo, we're all that's left on this side. This area is clear, we need to find a way to get back over the Wall." said Reiner. We had enough gas to resupply ourselves at the depot but not enough to get to the Wall and go over, something isn't quite right.

"You guys go on ahead, meet up at the rendezvous point with everyone else or whoever is left. I'm going to search for survivors." I told them with a calm face but inside I was still worried about what could happen to us if we don't get back, if we would have to go to great lengths in order to survive. "Maybe I can get lucky and find some gas for us to use." I said.

"Okay, get back to us in one piece." said Reiner. "Let's go." he told Annie and Bertholdt. Reiner and Bertholdt left, Annie stayed behind, she looked at me, I gave her a thumbs up with a smile.

"Take care. I'll be back." I told her, I ran off and left. She was confident I'd make it back and left as well. During my search I had no luck, I ran into a few Titans but I cut them down with no problem. "Oh God, another one?" Then someone came behind it and took it down.

"Looks like you're a little slow right now." I was Mikasa.

"Ha! You wish, Mikasa. . . you're on your own?" I asked her.

"Yes. You too? Were's your squad?" she questioned me. I put my swords away and walked up towards her.

"All are dead except me, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. They're all at the rendezvous point. I came out here to search for survivors and if luck supplies but none, I haven't seen anyone else yet, not even Eren. Something tells me you wanted to know. Sorry I haven't seen him." I told her as I stood in front of her, I knocked on my gas tanks and they felt dangerously low. "Fuck, I'm very low on gas." I told her.

"Hmm I was afraid of that, you're almost out too huh. . . Damn. Let's go back and regroup with the rest. I need answers and to think." she said.

"You're not the only one. I think I know what's going on. I'll tell you once we get there. Let's move." she nodded, we ran off and zoomed out.

Back at the Rendezvous Point. . .

"What are we going to do now Jean. We're stuck here." said Connie with a worried look, everyone looked like hell.

"There's nothing we can do. We're all going to die here. . . man what shitty way to go, what messed up life I got myself into. I didn't even get the chance to tell her how I felt." Jean said to himself all down in the dumps.

"What the hell happened to the supply team?! They should have been here a long time ago!" shouted Connie.

"They're dead or most likely gave up the will to push on and fight. **LOUSY COWARDS! WHY WOULD WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?! **Why would they give us the new guys fresh out of training a shitty assignment in the first place? All the Veterans and the Vanguards are dead. It's just us now, it's only a matter of time." said Jean looking at all the survivors, he was boiling mad.

"Reiner, do we move out? I'm staying behind until Atalo returns." said Annie.

"No not yet. Let's wait a bit longer. Let everyone show up, don't worry he'll make it back. He's good, he can take care of himself." said Reiner.

"I can't believe this is happening. Even though I have already accepted my fate. This is a nightmare." said Marco. "Could it be that the supply depot has been taken over?" he asked. Ymir was on lookout to see if anyone else was coming.

"Heads up we got two coming in. Only two." she called out. Me and Mikasa arrived.

"There's officially nobody else. It's just us now." I said to everyone. The gloomy rain weather was over. "Is this really the last of us? About thirty or so? What the fuck." I said getting a bit upset. Mikasa turned around and focused at the direction the supply depot was.

"Afraid so." said Connie. I noticed Sasha trying to motivate all the others but it was no use. At least she's trying.

"What?!. . . Atalo look." said Mikasa grabbing my shoulder to turn me around to see what she saw. It was horrifying.

"You've got to be kidding me. The supply depot has totally been overrun by Titans?!" I shouted. "Ngh. . . okay then. Can anybody spare me a few blades? These are my last ones and they're starting to get dull and wasting away." I asked around.

"You've must have been fighting a lot." said Jean.

"Hell yeah. It's insane out here. I cut them down with brute force with rage and determination. Plus I use speed, lots of it." I told him. My gas was practically empty.

"Here you take these two. I have plenty still." said Jean giving me a pair of blades. Connie gave me a few of his too. We have to do something before we get surrounded by Titans. Mikasa ran to Annie.

"Annie! I know we can't bring our personal problems on the battlefield but have you seen Eren and his squad?" asked Mikasa all worried.

"No I haven't. Nobody else has come by. I haven't seen none, sorry." said Annie and turned away. I walked to my squad.

"We found Armin and picked him up. He's right over there." said Reiner pointing to Armin's direction. I put my blades in their slots and discarded the ones I had. I was about to talk to Annie but Mikasa ran past me wanting me to go with her. I had to follow her so I ran behind her.

"Armin!" Mikasa called out. I saw that Armin was stunned when he heard her voice. This was not good, it must have been bad news he had, tears rolled down his eyes and dropped.

"Armin, where's Eren? Armin? Where's Eren? Armin?" she asked him repeatedly. Armin looked up to her, Mikasa's facial expression changed.

"Oh God, Armin. Tell us what happened. Where's Eren? What happened?" I asked him gently.

**"**He. . . Eren, he. . . **HE'S DEAD! ALL OF SQUAD THIRTY FOUR ARE DEAD! THEY ALL FOUGHT VALIANTLY AND DIED ON THE LINE OF DUTY!"** he shouted crying. He went down the names of squad thirty four. Everyone was very devastated. Sasha, Jean, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco, all the survivors. They were shocked on what they heard. "Eren Jeager. **ALL OF THEM DEAD! I COULDN'T MOVE! I FROZE! I WAS TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO DO ANYTHING AND EREN DIED BECAUSE IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE ME! I-I-I LIVED BECAUSE I'M A COWARD AND-"** Mikasa stopped him from saying anymore.

"Armin. . . it's okay. Now is not the time to be beating yourself up. We have to get out of here first." she said to him holding his hands, I knelt down beside him and wrapped my arm around him to comfort him as well.

"Are you crazy?! There's no way out! We're done for! The Titans are going to kill us all!" someone shouted to her.

**"YOU SHUT IT!"** I barked out to the guy. Armin was feeling better, I noticed Mikasa was different now. "You thinking what I'm thinking? I'm thinking about risking ourselves and charge carefully. We're extremely desperate." I told her. She nodded.

"Yes, something like that." said said to me. Suddenly I was overcome by something ominous. A very ominous feeling that kind of made my spin chill, I started to shake a bit for some reason out of the blue. "Hmm? You alright?" she asked me. Armin looked to me.

"You're shivering." he said calmly. My blood began to rush rapidly throughout my body as if my own blood was trying to tell me or show me something. Then I remembered something my mother and father told me back then. I remembered, _"La Sangre Lo Dice Todo. La Sangre Ensenlla Todo, La Sangre Sabe" _my mother and father told me. The Blood Says It All, The Blood Shows All, The Blood Knows. I felt as if I'm being watched. "Hey what's wrong? Atalo?" I got up and walked over to the edge of the roof, the building across from us felt strange as though I was being drawn there on purpose. I feel like I'm being watched.

"No. . . that's a lie. It's impossible. . . no way. . . " an image of my little sister randomly popped into my head. I slapped my head constantly, I tried my best to control myself. I fought my way back to Mikasa and Armin. "(Get it together. Come on pull yourself together.)" I told myself.

"You okay Atalo?" asked Armin, studied me as best as he could. I was quiet at first.

". . . I'm fine. Aright Mikasa let's do it." I told her. She nodded and got up.

"Atalo, follow me and let's go. We can do this on our own if we have to." I grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

"Right." I pulled out one of my swords out with one of my free hands. She let go of me and I pulled out the other.

"Are you two insane?!" yelled out a Soldier. I walked alongside Mikasa.

"Marco if we by-pass the Titans or eliminate them we can refuel and get over the Wall. Is that assessment correct?" asked Mikasa.

"Well yeah I guess so, sure but there's just too many of them out there, even if you both were on point." he said.

"I can do it. We both can do it." she said getting mad.

"What?" Marco was surprised.

"I'm strong. We're both strong. Real strong. None of you come close. You here me?! We're both Warriors. Know this we have the power to slay all the Titans that block our path." she said getting even more madder.

"Even if we have to do it ourselves." I added. I saw Annie walking up towards me but Bertholdt held her back.

"As far as I'm concerned. I'm surrounded by a bunch of unskilled worms!" she yelled at them and pointed one of her swords at them all. "You disappoint me." They were all astounded by her words.

"You can all twittel your thumbs and watch how it's done." I said.

(Play Song : Shingeki No Kyojin - DOA)

"That's crazy! All by yourselves?!" someone shouted.

"You can't hope to beat them!" shouted another.

"If we can't beat them then we die together." said Mikasa. That got Annie and she shook off Bertholdt's hand of her shoulders. "But if we win we survive. The only way to win is to fight." she said and she zoomed off and I followed right behind her. Mikasa was absolutely right.

"Hey wait!" called out another. Everyone was still motionless.

"Wooohooo!" I shouted from a distance having fun, I kissed both of my swords. She totally had spunk hehe.

"You know I was suspecting something more motivational. But her way with words was kind of a let down." said Jean as he got his blades ready. "I blame everything about this Eren. . . **HEY! ARE YOU ALL JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND LET OUR COMRADES FIGHT ON THEIR OWN?! UNLESS YOU ARE A COWARD STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!**" shouted Jean very serious for once, then he took off and Annie left going after us.

"Well I never expected anything like that from him." said Reiner. Armin wiped whatever tears he had left and got a bit serious. Reiner, Bertholdt and Marco left followed by Armin and Connie.

"Oh man. Fuck it, let's do it." Connie was still keeping confident and cool.

"Hey come on you bunch of chickens! We're Soldiers!" yelled out Sasha and left. All the rest were still scared out of their minds.

"God damnit. Alright let's go! Follow those two! Charge!" one of them grew a set of balls and took control of the rest. They all charged, scared out of their minds but they had to do something.

"Quick to HQ! Try to avoid fighting Titans!" shouted Jean. Mikasa was going too fast but I kept up.

"(At this rate we'll finish our gas and not get close to HQ). . . FUCK IT! Rrraaaaa!" I yelled out, I decided to use as must speed as possible and prepare myself for the worst. A fourteen meter Titan was in front of me. **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY. . . WAY!"** I went behind it and cut out the back of the neck, it feel to the ground. Mikasa came at one as well and killed it, it fell on a building. "Oh yeah. Feel that adrenaline and let it overtake you." I kept speeding.

"Wow, have you ever seen anything like it? Total fucking badassess." said Connie very astounded. Two more Titans back to back and a small opening through them.

"Mikasa." I gave her my hand. "Ready?" I asked her. She nooded, I nodded back. "Right, GO!" I held her hand tight and swung her in between them. She kept spinning viciously, she ripped right through them, they dropped dead. I zoomed to her.

"What a tag team." Connie was surprised. Another Titan in front of us, a fifteen meter.

"I got it." Instead of me going around it I decided to go right through it. I played with me swords, I deployed my wires away from its neck in opposite directions and rushed in. I spun in the air like a tornado in mid air and went right into its throat and came out from the back of its neck. I was covered with Titan blood and it was hot. "That was fun. I'm gonna do it again some time hehehe." I was actually having a good time.

"They're still going too fast, they'll lose all their gas at any moment soon." Armin said, he was getting worried. "Eren's death has Mikasa depressed but she's using speed like Atalo to keep her active, the adrenaline is the only thing she's using to move on." Annie was on her way to catch up to me.

"Annie slow down! If you waste your gas you'll be stuck here in hellzone!" yelled out Reiner. "We do this together, we won't leave him behind take it easy!" Annie didn't pay attention.

"(I have to catch up to him.)" she said to herself. Me and Mikasa were in trouble.

(End Playing Song : Shingeki No Kyojin - DOA)

**"MIKASA!"** I shouted out loudly. She ran out of gas and was falling. I was running out as well, I used whatever I had to come to her aid to catch her. "Damnit! Come on! Just. . . a little. . . bit more!. . . GOTCHA!" I caught her and hugged her in my arms tightly. She looked up and saw that it was me.

"Atalo?. . . Thank you." she said to me looking down.

"Shit. Don't thank me just yet. I'm out too." I said to her. We were going too fast and more just to catch her. "Hang on! We're going to crash!" I yelled. I hung on tightly to her and she did also. I was going to hit a tower wall front first but I turned around so I took the hit from behind and Mikasa wouldn't get hurt. BAM! "UHA!" I yelled out, I was gasping for air a bit but I recovered it within a few seconds, I managed to crack the stone wall a bit, I felt my spin brake or crack. I was pretty fucked up. My body cushioned Mikasa, I still held her tight. We fell off and again I turned around and I took the impact on a rooftop, we rolled and fell on the streets and landed on my back again. Since I had Mikasa, I took the impact, my body was her cushion for her. I ended up getting cracked ribs as well. I couldn't move and this time I really couldn't breath. I still held her but I was blacking out, I saw her get up. "Hehe. . . glad you're. . . okay. . . " I coughed up some blood and I lost consciousness. "Uhhh. . . "

"Atalo? No." she said. Armin saw our impact and Connie too.

"Atalo! Mikasa!" yelled Armin, he rushed to our aid immediately.

"Armin! Wait! It's too dangerous going alone!" called out Connie. "Damnit!" Annie came by quick.

"What happened? Where's Atalo?! Where's Mikasa?!" Annie questioned him.

"They ran out of gas and hit a tower hard. They fell off and well. . . I think Atalo is. . . " said Connie trying to have the courage to say the words. Annie's eyes widened and didn't want to finish his sentence. She took off the direction Armin went. "Damn, Annie wait!" called out Connie, he followed.

"Connie wait!" called out Jean.

"Jean you keep going! Lead everyone back to HQ! It's up to you know! I'll go with them! Stay focused on the objective! Go!" yelled Connie.

"Damnit." Jean said to himself. Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco and Sasha were right behind him along with the rest.

"(This is not good. Damn just our luck.)" Reiner said to himself.

Back to me and Mikasa. . .

She was tending to me. "This is all my fault. I'm very sorry about this. I put myself before everyone and didn't think of anyone else's safety. . . why is this happening to me again. I lost all my family again. What do I have to fight for now. There's nothing for me now." She rubbed and checked my head to see if it was injured, she bent over to my chest and placed her eye on it. She heard a mild heartbeat and low breathing too. "He's still alive." Little did she know I was healing slowly but surely. A Titan came by to us, it was up to Mikasa now. During my absence, I felt like I was somewhere else. Like a dream.

"Where am I?" I wondered. I was surrounded by darkness, it was pure dark where I was. "Hmm. . . guess I should start walking." I kept walking and then there was a light that shined behind me, I turned around, the light was too strong then I heard a voice.

"Son. Mijo. . . my sweet little boy grew up and became a man, a Soldier." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A woman in a white dress with long black hair, almost tall like me with brown eyes. "I'm glad that you're still alive."

". . . Mother? Is this really you?" I asked. She nodded. "Am I dead?" I asked.

"No son. Close but no. It's not your time yet." she smiled. I ran to her, she had her arms open and I gave her a big hug. "I miss you so much. I've been watching you since then. I don't agree what has been happening throughout most your life but I'm glad you made friends, friends that care for you, that you're alive. I see how much you love that blonde girl Annie. Trust me, both of your futures will be great." she said with a smile. I tried strong not to cry.

"I believe that hehe. Mother, how's my father?" I asked her. She was quiet.

"He's. . . he's the opposite. Not in heaven but instead he's in hell." she didn't seem to mind. I knew that he would pay and suffer one day and he is. "I'm sure he visits you every once in a while through you may not know it. Maybe he'll appear in your dreams one day since we have not met once again." she told me. I was going to ask about my sister but I felt like I was being pulled back and I was slowly fading away into light. "It's not your time mijo. But when it is. . . you'll be in for a surprise on who's going to pick you up."

"MOM WAIT! I HAVE QUESTIONS STILL!" I called out to her. She began glowing bright with light and sprouted white wings.

"I'll see you again soon, son." she said to me with a smile. Then she vanished.

"Those wings. . . Angel wings. . . I want them too. Wings of Freedom." I was pulled back and faded completely. I came back to the world and regained consciousness slowly, then I saw something that I didn't expect to happen. I saw a Titan punch another Titan. A muscular fifteen meter Titan killed another. Mikasa was standing over me, I was still in a daze.

"Mikasa! Atalo!" called out Armin. Annie was in hot pursuit and passed Armin, she grabbed me and took me to safety. Armin grabbed Mikasa and did so too. We were on top of a roof.

"That Titan. . . it just saved us. It's different, it stomped the weak spot like it new where it was. It actually took down one of its own. It has intelligence and has a fighting stance." said Mikasa. Connie arrived and stuck a good landing.

"Hey are you guys alright?. . . Hey is he?. . . " asked Connie. I was slowly coming back to reality.

"He's alive." said Mikasa. Annie held on to my hand tightly.

"What's going on?" asked Connie.

"I don't know but that Titan. It's different." said Mikasa. She was deep in thought right now looking at the fifteen meter Titan. "Thank you." she told it. The sky began to clear of the gloomy weather and the sun shined brightly. That strange Titan just saved us.

(Ending Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)


	9. Chapter 8 : Tables Turned

(Opening Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)

Far away back at our village, shortly after Johnathan left to the Walls protecting humanity and warn us of the danger we could face later in the future. Marcos was home locked in his room angry but determined. Diana went to look for him shortly when Johnathan departed from the village, Marcos was disappointed he couldn't go, Diana as well but she took it better than he did. There was a knock at his house. "Hello? Is anybody home? Marcos? I know you're in there. Open up we need to talk." she called out. She placed her had on the door nob, it was unlocked. "Marcos?" she called out. She walked in and searched the entire house. "Marcos! Where are you?!. . . huh?" she heard noises coming from upstairs. She went up to check it out. "Is this Marcos's room?" I wondered. She kept hearing noises from inside, she knocked gently. "Marcos? Is that you?. . . come on I know you're there! Don't be a dick Marcos! Now is not the time! We seriously need to talk about this!" she heard everything stop in there, footsteps were approaching, the door opened softly.

"What is it Diana. I'm kind of busy right." he told her frustrated. She came inside his room rudely. Marcos slammed the door shut behind him. "What?" she inspected his entire room and noticed a black cloak and a bag with supplies. Marcos was preparing to leave.

"So that's what you've been doing. . . you're leaving as well. Look I-" she said calmly then got cut off.

"What? You don't agree? I can't just sit here with my arms crossed doing nothing while knowing that Atalo, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt's lives could end once their Mission is complete. Johnathan is out on his own on his way right now to the Walls. I have to go!" yelled Marcos. Diana was quiet.

". . . are you finished?" she asked as she folded her arms, she walked over to his backpack. ". . . you got a canteen? You'll need it." she turned to him. Marcos was surprised. "I agree and I wanna go with you too but right now I can't. I need to tell my mother and sister what I'm going to do and my intentions. I need them to keep a secret and lie to everyone even if it means they could come after me and eliminate me." she told him as she adjusted her long ponytail.

"Diana are you serious? You don't think I'm crazy? You actually want to do the same thing?" she asked her, he was still surprised.

"Mmmhmm. You heard me and I don't think you're crazy at all. You're a true friend Marcos. Atalo must be extremely proud to have you as a friend." she told him with a smile.

"Hmhm thanks. We're like family. . . all of us. So what. You have any idea what to tell your mother and sister?" he asked.

"I've been thinking but sadly not right now. I'll think of something overnight and tell them in the morning, then I'll wait till nightfall and sneak out." she told him. "I'm going whether they approve or not. He's my friend too and has been there for my as well. . . I suggest you leave at night, the darkness will conceal you as you escape."

"No time. I got to head out ASAP. Plus I haven't really ever been outside from home, this can be a total change for me. I might even have fun or get lucky or something hahaha!" Marcos was calm now, confident and determined. "I'll catch up to Johnathan in no time. Like he said it should take us three days to get there, in our speed hopefully sooner." he added.

"Right. I'll be right behind you guys. You both may have gotten a head start but don't worry I'm right behind, I'll catch up." said Diana with a confident look and smile. She started helping him pack up, making sure he has everything he needs. First thing Marcos had ready was his knife for transformation. Thirty minutes later Marcos was set and ready to go. "Well that should do it." she said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you real soon Diana." Marcos said with a smile. "Thanks for your help, Diana."

"Hey no sweat. Glad I could help. I wish you the best of luck. See you real soon." Diana said smiling. He nodded and went out from his window. He put on his hood so he wouldn't be seen, luckily the village was quiet and not many people were our. He could easily sneak past or around them and leave. He managed to sneak past everyone and left the same direction Johnathan went.

"I'm on my way. Help is coming very soon." Marcos said to himself then he ran off. Shortly after he left Diana closed his window and walked out his home like nothing happened but she didn't know she was being watched.

"Hmm. . . I feel lonely now." she felt sad but kept calm. "Very soon though. . . " she walked off and roamed the village on her own, thinking what she could say to them. Then she hatched a good idea. "Got it. . . that was fast, it just came to mr. . . then perhaps tonight I can leave." she ran home to see her mother and sister. She arrived. "Mom! Adriana! We need to talk. Huh?. . . where are they? I was for sure they'd be here. Mom doesn't have a busy schedule today and my sister too. Where could they be?" she wonder. She looked everywhere in her home but no luck. "Well maybe they did have stuff to do. . . I'll just wait here until they come back."

Back at Wall Rose in Trost District. . .

"Hey Atalo. . . are you okay? Wake up. Come on snap out of it." it was Connie, he was gently slapping one of my checks repeatedly. "He's coming around thank God." Annie kept holding my hand tight.

"Come on Atalo you can do this. Wake up, snap out of it." said Annie as calm as possible. My eyes opened widely, I wasn't in a daze anymore, I finally came around to the world. I shock my head.

"Annie? What exactly did I miss. I swear I thought I just saw a Titan kill another or was I just dreaming? Where am I anyways?" I asked. I looked around and saw I was surrounded by Connie, Mikasa and Armin. I got up on my feet slowly, I felt a bit of pain but not like before.

"Hey take it easy. You slammed into that tower harshly plus you used your body to cushion Mikasa though more happened but you seem fine. Mikasa is fine." said Armin. "She says you destroyed your back but oddly seem fine." I was almost perfectly healed. Annie got up and lifted my shirt up and checked my sides, she poked them a bit gentle and pressed down.

"Hahaha hey that kind of tickles haha!. . . OW! Okay that hurts!" I cried out in pain. "(Damnit not fully complete huh. I didn't expect I would this would ever happen to me but fuck it.)" Annie kept rubbing my injured ribs, she put my shirt the way I had it. "See anything you like Mikasa?" I asked Mikasa. "You looked long enough to my abs and pecs Mikasa? Take a picture in your head, it might last longer." I told her, I expected her more with Eren other than this but whatever. Annie has seen all of me of course. "It's nothing, I can handle this." I said.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I. . . I wasn't thinking clearly." Mikasa said. Annie turned her attention to Mikasa, she was pretty mad, just by looking at her looking at Mikasa.

"Because of your bad actions he's hurt at a high level. You are definitely the one to blame." Mikasa has never really seen Annie mad before especially not like now. Annie reached for one of her swords. "I should-!" I stopped Annie.

"Annie, it's okay." I told her, my right hand held her hand from going to her blade handles. I gently pulled her to me. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive. I whispered into her eye, I held her hand firmly. They all watched us, they were surprised that I calmed her down quick. Connie turned around and saw two fifteen meter Titans behind us.

"Aww crap! Heads up we got company. Two of them, fifteen meters!" announced Connie. We all turned to look.

"Wait that Rouge Titan is different. It actually saved us both from another Titan that wanted to kill us. He knows the weak spot, it also appears to have intelligence." said Mikasa.

"(Rouge Titan? Marcos isn't here?. . . Oh that Titan huh.)" I was thinking telling myself.

"Come on a Titan killing another Titan? That's unheard of." said Connie thinking it was a joke. We all saw the Titan get into a fighting stance, we got surprised. "Wow that's actually surprising. So, now what?" he asked. the fifteen meter Titan let out a loud roar, the Rouge Titan did too. The fifteen meter Titan came at him but the Rouge Titan was fast, he slapped its head clean off, it flew into a tower, it fit right in perfectly too.

"What the hell?! (No doubt about it. Someone has to be controlling it, it has a fighting stance, knows the weak spot. It does posses intelligence. But who?" I wondered to myself. The Titan was down but still was getting up without its he but that strange Titan, he stomped the weak spot. He actually killed it. "Okay let's not call it Rouge Titan. Let's call it instead Rough Titan." I told them.

"I don't think either one matters." said Connie still stunned.

"(The Rouge Titan name belongs to Marcos. They have no idea and haven't seen nothing.) Just look what he did. That some bitch just bitch slapped that other Titan's head clean off. I say let's leave it as Rough Titan." I told them.

"That's true. Okay let's leave it like that. Now we're giving these bastards names too?" Connie said with a decent smile.

"That Titan isn't paying any attention to us but the other Titans." I told them. "While he's taking care of those close to us we should focus on heading back to HQ somehow. But me and Mikasa are bone dry of gas." I told them.

"I have an idea." said Armin. He got Mikasa's gas tanks and to took his and swapped each other.

"Armin what are you?" questioned Mikasa.

"This is the only way. You need to be on point alone. Atalo is still hurt and we have to get to HQ." said Armin still replacing gas tanks and gave her all his blades. Annie did the same thing, got her tanks as well as mine and swapped them around. "Annie?" he said. "But he can't move in the state he's in."

"I'm fine Armin. Don't sweat it. I feel great right now. I don't expect none of you to carry me anyways I'm too big. (Not like Reiner though.)" I told him with a smile. "We're getting out of here. Connie carry Armin. Mikasa you're on point. I'll be right behind you, Connie you follow behind me. The same plan like before, we by-pass the Titans to get to HQ and resupply. Afterwards we can go up and over the Wall to safety." I told them, they all nodded. Armin finished, Annie too.

"There. You're all set Mikasa." said Armin. "You have just enough to get to HQ plus all your blades are replenished." He seemed depressed. He picked up a small blade. "Just leave me this one. I would rather this be my fate instead of being eaten by Titans." he said looking at the small blade. Mikasa grabbed his hand and swiped the blade right out of him, she threw it away. "Mikasa." he was surprised.

"Armin, I'm not going to lose you too. I already lost Eren. Now come on we're getting out of here." said Mikasa. She started pulling him with us as we all started to run to HQ. Something was going through his mind, he was trying to pull away, he murmured something but we paid no attention.

"Wait you guys. WAIT! STOP!" he finally spit it out, we turned around to face him.

"What is it Armin? We have no time." said Connie.

"Just hear me out. I have an idea. Our goal is to get to HQ and resupply but it's swarming with Titans from different ranges of ten to fifteen meter Titans outside. Also, I bet that there are Titans inside swarming it from the range of four to five maybe even seven meter Titans." he said.

"Well yeah but what are you getting at Armin?" asked Mikasa. He turned to look at the Rough Titan.

"What I'm getting at is. This new Titan hasn't attacked us at all and hasn't even bothered to look over here, he's more focused on other Titans." he said thinking.

"So. Let's just put him down as an abnormal. . . I mean they are all unpredictable Titans anyways." said Connie looking down.

"Yes but. . . it's just a hunch I got but. . . what if we lure in that Titan to help us out and clear a path to HQ. Once we get there he can take out the Titans from outside while we take care of the ones inside and refuel." said Armin.

"What are you nuts?!" yelled Connie. "What if we do get his attention and starts coming after us? Then what do we do?" asked Connie.

"Well that may happen and can kill us all but still though he hasn't attacked us. It's a gamble like I said." said Armin. I was quiet, I shifted my eyes to Annie, she did so too. I'm sure she was thinking the same thing and wondering too. I nodded to her, she nodded back.

"I'm in. Let's do it." I said, Annie nodded.

"Alright. Sounds like a good strategy. I'm in." said Mikasa. All was left was Connie.

"Hmmm. . . well. . . I'm in then. It couldn't hurt to wish some luck. But if this plan fails we'll all look like total fool while we all die. We'll all die anyways one way or another ehehehe." said Connie with a smile. I was surprised how good he was at keeping his cool. Very impressive.

"Then it's agreed. Let's move." I said, they all left while me and Annie stayed behind for a few moments. We leaned forward and kissed. "I'm sorry if I scared you." I told her. She balled her left hand into a fist and punched my shoulder. "OW! Talk about a dead arm." I told her.

"Don't ever do that again. . . you had me worried almost to death. How are we going to keep our promise to my father if you do insane stunts like that. Cutting all the way through a Titan's neck and coming out from behind, crashing and almost getting killed or worst. Eaten. What would I tell everyone else and back home?" she kept looking at me serious, she was quite mad too. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, she wrapped her arms around me too. We made out for a few seconds. "I love you." she told me.

"I love you too, Annie." I said back to her. "Everything is fine now. . . come on. We should leave." she nodded. Hold on to me tightly. We zoomed out of there and caught up to the others.

Meanwhile back with Jean and the others on their end. . .

"Damnit. How could I let this happen? Why did it have to come down to me?!" Jean told himself angrily. He was watching a fellow Soldier freaking out for his life as he was being surrounded by Titans and one quickly walked up to him reaching out on the streets. "Shit he's out of gas." the poor guy screamed at the top of his lungs for help. Two more went in to save him but they were both caught in mind air. The poor guy was squeezed to death, the girl was ripped to pieces alive and the three of them were eaten. "Damnit!" he shouted. "What do I do now?" he watched his fellow comrades die and eaten right in front of him. "That's it. They're too busy eaten them we can. . . **EVERYONE LET'S KEEP PUSHING FORWARD! GO WHILE THEY ARE BUSY EATING OUR FALLEN COMRADES!**" he shouted orders. Everyone followed behind him. **"GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT! THIS IS OUR FINAL PUSH! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"** Jean barked out. They all ran on rooftop after rooftop, zooming past Titan after Titan. Marco caught up to Jean.

"Hey Jean! What you did back there, you really came through, you saved our lives. We owe you one big time. You're a great leader you know." Marco said smiling. Jean was surprised by his words. "I mean it too."

"Don't thank me yet. We're not out of the woods yet." said Jean as he kept pushing on. A Titan managed to get a hold of one of Jean's leg. "Rrrr! No you don't!" he cut off the Titans fingers and escaped its hold, it reached out but could get him Jean was too fast for him. He heard cries from someone behind him, another was caught. "Damnit!" he saw a window. "Almost there! Rrrrrr!" he broke right through it, rolled in and was on his feet. Reiner and Bertholdt followed breaking through others, then Sasha with Marco and all remaining Soldiers.

"Wow I can't believe we made it. That was close." said Marco. Jean dropped to one of his knees, things were running through his mind at the moment.

"How many people did I lose under my command." he heard whimpering under a table. He turned to see, it was a member of a supply team. "What?. . . This is all your fault!" Jean yelled, he grabbed one of them and punched one hard in the face. "You cowardly bastards! Where the hell were you when we all needed you?! Lots of lives were lost because they all ran out of gas!" I could hear yelling from HQ tower, we all saw them break through the windows.

"Well looks like most of them made it." said Connie. Mikasa cut down every Titan in our path by herself. "Hey the Rough Titan is getting closer to HQ. Man look at him go." The Titan kept taking down Titans one after another.

"Jean wait! Stop!" yelled Marco as he held him back. "That's enough calm down."

"We were surrounded! We couldn't go anywhere. We didn't know what to do." replied back one of them, the poor girl crying her eyes and scared. She picked up her friend who was on the floor with pain. Then they heard a noise. BAAM! The wall of the right side of them was bashed through, a Titan bashed it with its head and there was a huge hole in the wall. Two of them were looking right at them. Everyone was in a panic.

"Oh God. They're in." said Jean, he seemed frightened. "There's too many of us. They can smell us all." everyone tried to get farther back from their distance.

"Damnit were's Mikasa or Atalo?!" cried one of them. Reiner kept his cool, Bertholdt tried to but was nervous and sweaty.

"They're dead! Forget them! The guy risked his life for Mikasa but!. . . " cried another. Jean watched as the two Titans peaked inside the room they were in from the hole.

"There's no way we can beat them all. No, not like this. Not all of them. Not the Titans." said Jean to himself. Then he noticed something from the corner of the hole that left him stunned and surprised. A fist on the corner of the wall on the right. Everything around him was slow and quiet. The unthinkable happened next. **"WHAT?!"** Boom! Both Titans were sent flying by a strong punch. Jean couldn't believe what he witnessed. Mikasa broke through a window. "Mikasa?" Then Connie crashed in with Armin then I broke through another window with Annie in my arms. "Connie! Armin? Atalo? Annie? Where the hell have you all been? Where were you? You're both okay?" Jean kept questioning us.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." I told him as I put Annie down. "So. . . who said I was dead?! I believe I heard that I was dead. Who said it?" I asked. Everyone was quite. "Ah what the hell. Fuck it. We all made it." everyone agreed, they felt a relief. I leaned to Annie's ear. "I owe you big time." I whispered to her. She turned around and leaned to mine.

"Hmhm. Later okay but let's get out of hellzone." she whispered to me. She had a smile and had that kinky look again. She made sure nobody saw her.

"Wow we made it. Just in time too. I'm almost out of fumes. Great idea, Armin! You're a genius you know that. From now on you're word is law." as Connie very cheerful while patting his back. It must've hurt Armin because he was trying to bear it.

"Damn straight." I said.

"Hey guys look! We got a Titan on our side. It's like he's got a bone to pick with his own kind. Best of all he couldn't care less about us all!" Connie said happily.

"You mean fight fire with fire?" asked a Soldier.

"That's right. You just saw him take down those Titans, right?" I said.

"You guys got to be kidding me! That will never work!" yelled Jean. I walked over to the hole in the wall.

"Well it's working. Whatever the reason this Titan is taking down its own, it could actually help us. Maybe even turn the tables and counter against the Titans for humanity." said Mikasa. "Trust me it's working.

"Here. Take a look. It just punched the hell out of another one. They're nothing compared to him, all the attention is drawn to him." I told them as I pointed to the Rough Titan. Everyone looked, his rampage is amazing.

"Damn look a him go!" Coonie said astonished. The Rough Titan the small Titans, they were trash to him, more kept coming.

"Now then. We're her and he's outside. Let him take care of things outside while we take care of the ones inside. Afterwards we refuel and get the hell out of here." I told them with a positive look.

"Agreed." replied Jean. "Let's go." Everyone seemed more relieved but still a bit scared. We all went into the tower and discovered that there were seven Titans inside the supply room. In order to refuel we had to take them out only thing is. . . we have no clue. We all went to a higher part of HQ, we could finally rest for a bit. Everyone was sitting down relaxing or leaning against the wall, thinking what next. Armin was busy planning and looking at the blueprints of the structure of the build that had Titans occupied. I was standing alone and leaned back, arms crossed, Bertholdt walked over to me and stood next to me.

"That Titan. . . Atalo you think. . . " he said to me. I nodded.

"Yeah. . . " I whispered to him.

"So what happens when that Titan takes down those out there? You think he'll turn his attention to us?" asked Reiner. "Then what?" Connie looked down.

"Hmm well I haven't thought about it. I try not to think about it but let's just focus on killing those inside, refuel and scurry over the Wall. We can worry about that another time." said Connie. Reiner smiled. I was too busy in thought, thinking about the Titan but also that strange ominous feeling I got back there. I felt strange, I didn't want to believe what was running through my mind so I ignored it the best I could. I never thought my mother would appear to me even though she's been dead for several years before we arrived here and before I officially met Annie. I heard footsteps coming from another room.

"Hey everyone. Got a little surprise for us. Courtesy of the Military Police although they are a little dusty." said Jean. He and a few others handed everyone Rifles to everyone. Later we all gathered around Armin who had a plan, he explained. "Buck shoots? Are you sure it's the way to go? Might as well use spit wads instead." Jeans said feeling uncomfortable.

"We have no choice. Here's the plan." said Armin with a serious face. "There's seven Titans down below. Most of them in the four meter range. Step 1, we'll need a lift and a handful of you guys with Rifles. They'll notice you all and come to you. Step 2, once the Titans are in range everyone shoots their eyes simultaneously leaving them blind for a short period of time. Step 3, when they stumble back seven of you will come in for the kill from behind all at once. Those seven are the ones who will determine the fate of us all." said Armin seriously but down too. "If anyone can talk me out of this or has a better plan I'm all ears." Nobody spoke us.

"The plan of yours it is then. Regardless, the outcome would be the same no matter what. We're all in danger." I told him, Armin looked down.

"Armin, it's okay. You're gifted for being smart with strategy. That brain of yours has saved me and Eren multiple times." Mikasa said comforting him holding his hands. Armin looked at her wondering.

"Wait when have I ever saved-" said Armin but got cut off.

"I'll tell you later. Right now wehave to act." said Mikasa getting up. Armin diid too.

"Alright the lift is ready and the Muskets are loaded to the stocks! Let's go!" announced Jean.

"Reiner, Annie, Coonie, Sasha, Jean and Atalo." called out Mikasa. "You guys will be with me. We're the seven to take them out." she said.

"Hold on Mikasa. I'd do it but I'll go with Marco instead with rest as bait. I'll sit this one out and watch you guys take care of it." I told her.

"Why?" she asked. "You're scared now? Or are you still hurt from before?" she questioned me.

"Pfft. No, you wish I was. I feel great. I'll just stay back just in case for precaution. Trust me I know what I'm doing. Bertholdt! Take my place among the seven. I'll hang back with Marco." I said. I walked away, got a Rifle and two swords with an extra pair in my gear and met with Marco. They all looked at me. "Heh see ya." I told them all and winked. We went down the lift.

"That guy can be very. . . um. . . mysterious and stuff." said Connie.

"You got that right. . . come to think of it. What is he anyways?" asked Jean.

"What do you mean? He's human duh." said Sasha with a smile. Annie looked at them.

"Well yeah but what race is he anyways? I haven't seen anyone like him before. He's not German nor French. Italian maybe? Not Russian or English or anything like that in the East. . . what is he?" Jean kept wondering as they all walked away going downstairs. "Hey Annie, I always see you with him, you know anything?" he asked her.

". . . not a clue." Annie lied.

"How about you Reiner? Bertholdt?" he asked them too.

"No idea but. . . " said Bertholdt nervously. Reiner smiled.

"Well you'll just have to figure that out for yourselves or just ask him. I'm sure he won't mind." said Reiner with a positive look. "I might have a clue but if I told you, you won't believe me." he added.

"Huh? You know anything? Come on tell us a hint or clue." said Sasha.

"No maybe later." said Reiner. Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt know but kept quiet.

"Alright fine. Let's just keep moving and focus on this plan." said Jean. They all agreed. I was with Marco talking to him.

"Ready Marco?" I asked him.

"Yeah let's do this." he responded. Marco noticed that I took my blades with me and I set them each beside me on the floor. "Why'd you bring your swords?" he asked.

"Just a precaution. Hmm you might see what I mean but maybe." I told him. The lift finally arrived down below, Titans were walking around. They noticed us, we aimed our Rifles at them ready with the hammer pulled back, they slowly approached us. "(Everyone seems to be in position.)"

"Steady. . . steady. . . easy." Marco ordered. One of them almost lost their cool. "Don't lose your cool. Wait until they get a bit closer. Just a little bit more." The Titans were right in front of us.

"Uh Marco I think we out fired long enough." I told him.

**"FIRE!"** shouted Marco. We all fired simultaneously into their eyes. It actually worked. The Titans stumbled back, now was everyone else's chance to move in. They all rushed in and killed all the Titans. "Oh no."

"Connie and Sasha missed!" shouted Bertholdt.

"Aww shit!" yelled Connie panicking. "Way to go Sasha you missed yours."

"That give me that crap. You missed yours too." said Sasha scared. Both Titans turned their attention towards them both.

"Draw them back!" demanded Jean. Connie and Sasha slowly walked back.

"Nice Titan. Easy there. You don't wanna eat me. I don't taste so good. I didn't mean too. . . I-I-I . . . " Sasha said about to lose it. The Titan came at her but Sasha got out of it's way. "I'm sorry!"

"I had a feeling. . . damnit." I said. I dropped my Rifle and picked up my blades. I took a step back and jumped out the lift going for the Titan that went for Sasha. "Adios." I did a full spin and cut the back of its neck out, it dropped dead instantly. Connie dodged the other. I was on the ground. "Hey!" I whistled to it to get its attention from Connie. "Come on fresh meat right here. Mmmm sabroso. . . " it actually turned around to me. "That's right." I readied my blades, flung them out of the slots and into its eyes they went. It was blinded again, right when I pulled out two more blades, Annie leaped out of nowhere and killed the Titan I was fighting. "Nice." she fixed her hair and put it to the side.

"Thank you guys." I owe you one." said Connie with a relief.

"Uh? No worries." Annie said calmly.

"Yeah no worries man. It was nothing. I figure to take these as a precaution. You can never be too ready. Always stay one step ahead or more." I said calmly. Reiner and Bertholdt walked up to Annie from behind.

"Wow. By the skin of your teeth. That was close and nice." said Reiner with a smile. Annie ignored them and walked away giving them the cold shoulder. Sasha ran up to me as I put away my blades.

"Hey hey hey wowowowowo easy. You okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well then relax and get a hold of yourself Sasha." I told her and she did. I slowly pushed her away from me since she hugged me. I saw Mikasa looking at me. ". . . what?" I asked her.

"What language was that?" she asked. "What you said trying to get the Titan's attention and before you killed the other. What language was that?"

". . . hmm. . . eventually you'll know. All I can tell you is that it means delicious and the other meas good-bye." I told her.

"I was going to kill it but you beat me to it. Nice work." she said calmly.

"Thanks. Better luck next time." I looked up to Marco. "That's why I had them." I told him. "Now you guys know." I told the seven too. I faced Mikasa and looked at her for a bit. I turned around and walked away. "Alrato." I told her waving. Annie followed along with Reiner and Bertholdt.

"It's all clear! That's the last of them!" called out Jean. "Let's refuel and stock up!" Everyone was so cheerful. We were actually going to make it.

"That was nice thinking back there Atalo." said Reiner.

"Thanks." I told him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"More or less. I'll explain later. Right now let's focus on leaving in peace." I told him.

"Right. All though there's no doubt about it. That Rough Titan outside is being controlled. Titans have no intelligence what-so-ever unless commanded by one with intel like us. They eat humans but don't fight their own unless. . . "Reiner stopped to think.

"Unless what?" asked Bertholdt.

"Unless we are getting close to the Coordinate." he said serious. We all were stunned. Could it be that it's true? If so then we could actually go home sooner than we thought after training. "If we are we focus on the Coordinate first. Destroying man-kind can come later if we need to."

"Okay then. All this time I thought it was an object or medicine but. . . I don't wanna be that guy but what if that Titan is somehow attached to that." I told him.

"We just follow it's trail. Eventually something will be revealed or we find something." he said. We nodded. "Okay we meet up again once we are over the Wall behind the second gate. Is that clear.

"Yeah." I told him, Bertholdt nodded and Annie stayed quiet but slightly nodded.

"Then it's settled." he said. We separated and stayed in our pairs. We were in the gas storage refueling, Reiner and Bertholdt were on the other side from us in the end. Annie and I sat next to each other.

"So we're finally leaving this damned place." I told her. "Annie, thanks for everything today." I said. I was almost done refueling one of my tanks. She smiled for a bit.

"Back there when you slammed in that tower, you had me worried. Of course I couldn't leave you behind. If you were to die then. . . well. . . I don't want to bring your lifeless body home." she said looking down. "You're the only one who understands me. I'm so misunderstood but. . . you get me. I couldn't stand it if you died. As much as we are skilled, today was awful. Now I see what happens in a situation like this." she said almost done with one of her tanks.

"Yeah. I made a promise to you. I'm not breaking it and don't plan on it. I keep almost all my promises. Hmm, even Diana knows I do my best to keep them." I turned to her with a smile. I finished one tank and moved to the second. "I'm glad that we have each other. . . hmhmhm I wonder how long we can keep this secret from everyone." I said. "It doesn't matter. It'll be okay." I gave her a kiss. I inserted one of the tanks into my gear while the other was finishing up, Mikasa saw us and walk to our direction. "Hmm?" I noticed her, I finished and inserted the last one in my gear. "I'll see you outside." I told Annie. She nodded. I was on my way out till Mikasa stopped me.

"Atalo. . . nevermind later we'll talk." she said. "Nice work today. It was. . . amazing. . . our teamwork." Mikasa said.

"Thanks. It was nothing." I told her. "Alrato." I told her as I walked out. She followed but I was already gone when she was out. Annie finished and came outside the room, she walked passed Mikasa paying no attention.

"Annie." called out Mikasa. She stopped in her tracks. "What's with you and Atalo. You both seem to be together almost all the time and disappearing together as well." said Mikasa. She gave Annie a serious look.

"Nothing. We just. . . understand each other very well that's all." said Annie calmly. That got Mikasa wondering.

"I thought you both disliked each other back in training." Mikasa said.

"No. Not at all." said Annie not looking at her.

". . . " Mikasa was quiet and studied Annie. Annie walked away from her. ". . . " Once everyone was done refueled and fully stocked up everyone rushed to get out and went up and over the Wall, only me, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Armin and Mikasa were last to leave. The Titans surrounding HQ were all wiped out by the Rough Titan. That Titan was introuble, it wasn't healing anymore, three other Titans were eating it. Mikasa kept looking at it. "That Titan is in trouble. We have to save it." Mikasa said worried.

"Are you nuts?! I say we leave it and get the hell out of here while we still can." said Jean.

"Look. That's the Titan that ate Thomas!" announced Armin. The Rough Titan recognized it, it forced itself off the other three. It charged at the Titan that ate Thomas, it bit him in the throat harshly. We were all surprised of what he did. He hung onto it and slammed it into the other Titans. His ribs were breaking off. He turned around and launched the Titan into a bigger one, they both went flying into a building.

"I think he's had enough." I said, I was just looking at it. "He's done." The Rough Titan just dropped to the ground, not healing or moving.

"Who cares now let's go before anymore of them shows up." said Jean getting mad.

"I really thought we could use him to counterattack the Titans. Use him as a ray of hope for humanity." Mikasa said feeling sad. Her hopes went down when the Titan collapsed. Then we noticed something strange.

(Play : Attack On Titan OST - March of Giants)

"What the. . . is that a human emerging from the back of its neck?" I said in surprise."(Is that? No way.)" I told myself. Mikasa couldn't believe it. Eren emerged out of the Rough Titan's dead corpse as it began to dissolve slowly. Mikasa went to see.

"Mikasa wait!" called out Armin. He followed her. When she got to him, Eren completely came out. Mikasa hugged him, leaned to his chest, she heard a heartbeat.

"Eren? Is that really you? Eren. Eren. . . EREN!" Mikasa cried out, she burst out in tears crying profusely. Jean went to follow and see but we stayed behind and watched for a bit.

"Reiner." said Bertholdt. Reiner nodded.

"This really does change everything. No doubt, somehow Eren is connected to the Coordinate. No other Titan Shifters are here but us. The question is. . . is HE the coordinate or is it still somewhere hidden." said Reiner with a serious look. "New plan. Forget exterminating all man-kind. Now we focus on two things only, they are capturing Eren and also Krista, bring them both back to our village. Eren is somehow linked to all this. Krista, the information Annie has been digging up on her in valuable. She's linked to the knowledge of the Walls and how they were created in the first place. Those Wall worshipers really have an eye on her since day one." Reiner was very serious about this.

"When do we make our move?" I asked. "Right now we can't. Look. On top of the Walls of the Second Gate, we're being watched." I told them.

"I know." said Reiner. "We can't now but there will be a time, once the time has come it's up to you or Annie to retrieve them. We can't blow our cover."

"Yeah." I responded back. "Let's go and help. Take closer look at Eren." I told them all. They agreed. We followed Jean and helped them get Eren out of there off the streets. Once we did we got to safety on the very top of HQ on the lookout tower. We all watched, Armin was examining his arms and legs, Mikasa held on tight to him.

"But I don't understand. . . I saw his leg get eaten and he lost his arm too. How is this possible? They are back good as new. . . like nothing ever happened to him, not even a scratch." said Armin. I looked at Eren very closely, my eyes narrowed at him. I was right. That Rough Titan was being controlled by someone but who would've thought that it would be Eren. Could it be that he really is linked to our objective? Or not? Or is HE the objective? Jean turned around and saw all the dead Titans Eren killed as they slowly dissolved.

"My God. . . D-Did Eren really do all this?" wondered Jean, he was still stunned about this whole event. We all looked at the dead Titans. We were there for a bit but then left and went up the Wall. When we got there, there was already a handful of Soldiers waiting for us. They took Eren immediately, Mikasa and Armin struggled to get him back but they were taken away anyways since the three knew each other since they were kids. Me, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt and Jean were left there as we watched them get taken, soon we went down the Wall to relax after being in hellzone all day, it was slowly turning evening. Trost. . . was taken.

(End Song : Attack On Titan OST - March of Giants)

Meanwhile with Johnathan. . .

"(At this rate I hope to be their in three days. Hopefully earlier.)" said to himself. He was traveling in his Titan form. The Steam Titan. His Titan was a twenty meter Titan, no Armor or crystal powers but red muscle tissue. That was all his body,muscular and strong,very fast, green eyes with brown hair. His Titan had many small vents that he could control on his shoulders, arms, legs, thighs and sides which he opened up to let out a powerful blast of hot steam. It was his ultimate defense plus the amount of steam was perfect to keep him hidden. Though the steam stops from being hot in a few minutes and must wait a while to reuse it, he still manages to stay hidden or escape. "(Hmm?)" he noticed that he was being followed, a Titan moving fast towards him. "(Is that?. . . Marcos?)" he waited till it was closer. "(It is Marcos! What the hell is he doing here?)" Johnathan wondered. He stopped and waited. Marcos was coming in fast. Marcos, the Rouge Titan. There's a reason why we gave him that name. His Titan is fifteen meters, spikey short brown hair, no armor on his body but only on his heads, arms and shins. Yellow eyes, no crystal powers, dose have skin but a little, his extremely muscular figure bulked out his muscles from the skin, his entire body was red muscle tissue but little skin that outlined some areas, shape teeth as well and face was masked with Armor kind of like Reiner. When Marcos fights he doesn't play around, he uses brute force, watches and waits, he'll even use nearby Titans as weapons to hit you or throw at you. Even Reiner had some trouble fighting him.

"(There he is.)" Marcos said to himself. He got to him, he must've been tired from all the sprinting in order to catch up to him. It was turning evening slowly.

"_Let's. . . find a place. . . to. . . rest. . . for. . . tonight._" said Johnathon in his Titan form trying to speak right. Marcos nodded. They kept moving. _"Why. . . did you. . . follow?"_ asked Johnathon.

"_I'll tell you. . . later. . . but first. . . we need. . . to look for shelter."_ Marcos said. It's quite difficult to make your Titan form speak depending on its form with the mouth.

Back with Diana in our home village. . .

"Damnit where are they? My mom and sister should've been here. I really doubt they were busy today. . . maybe they went to go see the village leader?" Diana said wondering to herself. "I'll go see if they are there or if he can help me." Diana got up off a chair, went out her home and went to look. "Okay." she walked over to the leader's home. She knocked on his door. "Hello? Sir?. . . are you there?" she kept knocking but no answer. She turned the nob and it opened. "Wow, this place is quite. . . big. Hello?!" she walked in and closed the door behind her. Another door was at the end of the room. "Hmm I wonder were this leads to." she heard noises coming from the other side. She was about to knock but then she heard voices. "Huh? what's going on?" she whispered to herself.

"Sir, it's confirmed. Marcos Pinon has officially left our village. He must've went to help Johnathan." said a voice from the other side. Diana leaned against the door, put her ear on it to hear better. "What should we do sir?"

". . . nothing. Let him be. In time we'll take care of him too, along with Johnathan. They must die but in time. Very soon we will obtain that power we want." it was the village leader.

"*gasp*" Diana was shocked at what see heard.

"So now what? Why do you need these two for?" asked another voice. Another henchmen was there. There was struggle inside the room but Diana didn't know who they where, she heard whimpering, moaning, and movement. "These women here seem nice, they were even nice enough to not struggle too much when we abducted them earlier today hehehe. They're pretty 's a shame we have to kill them."

"Indeed. But. . . what we need is a pawn." said the leader.

"(No way. I can't believe I'm hearing this.)" Diana had her mouth covered slowly walking back from the door. There was still talking in the other room but ignored it.

"You think she heard everything?" asked one of them.

"Yeah." said the leader. "We make our move. . . . now. Now grab these two and take them underground in the hideout."They nodded, grabbed the women and carried them away. Diana slowly walked backwards and bumped into someone behind her. "*gasp*" she was about to turn around but was grabbed by three men. They covered her mouth, tied her hands behind her and legs were tied. Diana struggled but it was unless. They blindfolded her and then gagged her mouth. Diana began to cry, tears slowly ran down, she was scared and had no idea what was going to happen to her. "Mmmm! Mmm!"

"Alright. Take her inside and go into the underground hideout." said one of them. Diana was unable to see them, didn't get a chance to see their faces. One of them put a black sack over her head for extra to be sure and tied it gently around her neck.

"(No let me go!)" Diana tried to say but couldn't. They took her into the room, opened a door on the floor that had a stairway.

"Excellent." said the leader with a grim smile. Diana struggled. They carried her underground, they all went in and closed the door behind them, slowly disappearing underground with Diana.

"(NO!)"

(Ending Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)


	10. Chapter 9 : Situation

(Opening Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)

It was late evening, everyone was still shocked and horrified after what they all experienced dealing with the Titan for the first time. We were all nothing but rookies that were sent to fight them, pretty messed up if you ask me. I was sitting next to Jean, the rest of our group was close by still relaxing, think what was to be done next. I was still wondering about Eren and the rest. "So what do you think is gonna happen with Eren, Mikasa and Armin?' asked Jean as he finished drinking from a water pouch.

"Don't know. Maybe torture or something like that in order to question them." I said. "They'd be stupid if they would want to kill him." I added. Jean passed me his water pouch. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were standing right in front of me. Connie and Sasha were sitting across from us on the opposite side of the street. Ymir and Krista were with them.

"Who would've thought that Eren could turn into a Titan. It's unheard of. Just what the hell is he?" wondered Jean. I shifted my eyes to him and fixed them back. Annie saw me.

". . . he's human." I told him. "With an ability to transform into a Titan but he's human." I added. "Outstanding huh. . . (if only you knew, Jean.) with his help we can turn the tides, humanity can counterattack. No need to be scared of him, what a terrible secret to have. People wouldn't understand you, they'd hate you. The world would hate you. . . " I got up, Annie looked down and walked away, I followed her. I turned around to Jean as I walked backwards. "He catch." I threw the pouch to him. "Thanks for the water."

"He's right though. With Eren's help we can turn the tide. Humanity has a ray of hope for the first time in over one hundred years. It really would be dumb if the Army killed him." said Reiner backing up what I said. Ymir and Krista were talking to Connie and Sasha.

"So what happened out there?" asked Krista. "Did you see what happened to the strange Titan? How did they all look like? How many did it kill?" she kept asking wanting to know. Both Connie and Sasha were quite, Ymir didn't care. The look on her face showed it all.

"They are. . . they looked. . . scary. Like monsters. Giant ugly humanoid creatures that love the taste of human flesh and blood. It's awful and scary especially when they are close to you." said Connie thinking back. "About your other questions. . . I don't know."

"Did they really wipe out almost all those Soldiers that went out? Was it confirmed?" asked Ymir. Connie was too grossed out to say anything. He got up ran around to another side and vomited. "I take that as a yes. That's awful huh." she said calmly. Jean went to go and check on Connie and Sasha.

"Come on Connie. Get it together. Look at Sasha over there. She's still strong and in her Soldier pride." said Jean looking at Sasha. Sasha snapped and burst out.

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE I MESSED UP! IF IT WASN'T FOR ANNIE AND ATALO WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! I COULDN'T KILL THE TITAN!" **Sasha lost it.

"Get a grip Sasha. That's all in the passed now. You messed up so what. Next time it will be different. Don't mess up!" yelled Jean.

"Easy for you to say. I missed my kill too but I don't plan on going back out there." said Connie feeling a bit better.

"Man up Connie. You did great out there." said Reiner.

While everyone was all talking and pulling themselves together, I caught up to Annie. . .

"Annie wait. Stop. . . " I told her. I reached out to grab her arm, she stopped in her tracks. "Annie." she turned around and looked at me. "Don't hate the world just because your father taught you that. I know that for a fact you never understood and agreed to his teaching." I said to her. I was getting flashbacks. "You got to let go." I told her. we looked at each other for a long time.

"Let go of me." Annie demanded me. "Now. Let go!" I held her arm tighter, I saw in her eyes the pain she was going through. This curse we have that can never be removed from us. Not being. . . Normal. **"LET ME GO!"** she yelled out demanding harder. Her eyes started to get a bit watery. She curled up fist on her other arm, she tightened the fist harder. She swung at me but I didn't bother to stop it. Instead I rather take it. Right before she could've knocked my ass out she stopped, her fist was right in from of my nose. ". . . . . "

". . . Annie." I pulled her towards me, wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "It's okay. Let it all out if you want." she didn't cry but she felt like it but didn't do it. "I'm here for you." she wrapped herself around me.

"I'm so sorry. . . " said Annie. I kissed her head, I never let go.

Back with the others while I was with Annie comforting her. . .

"Hey by the way whatever happened to Mikasa and Armin?" asked Connie. Jean had a serious face when Connie asked that question. "What? What happened? What did I miss? Don't tell they died." Connie was about to lose it.

"Mikasa. . . Armin. . . they. . . rrrrrrr. . . Eren that son of a bitch, that suicidal jackass is still alive." Jean said. He still couldn't believe it but he saw it with his own two eyes. He was thinking back when he saw Eren come out from the corpse of a Titan and how he took out a bunch on his own. Connie didn't understand.

"What do you mean he's still alive? Armin said it himself that he was eaten by a Titan along with the rest of his squad. They were wiped out." Connie said all confused. Right when Jean was about to explain some random guy just freaked out.

**"WE'RE ALL DOOMED! THERE'S NO STOPPING THEM! IT'S OVER! WE'RE FINISHED!"** well that Soldier snapped.

"Damnit get it together man!" shout Marco. The Soldier pulled out one of his swords halfway but Marco went up and stopped him.

"I rather have this way be my death rather than those monsters eat me alive in a gruesome way. I Don't Want To Be Eaten!" he shouted. All the attention was at his direction. Marco grabbed him from behind trying to stop him from killing himself. Jean and Reiner went to assist Marco. A medic wagon came by with a load of injured Soldiers, unconscious and a few barely alive.

"I'll tell you later Connie but first help us here with Marco." said Jean as he struggled a bit.

Back to me and Annie. . .

Annie was finally calmed down, she didn't cry unlike Mikasa. She looked up and smiled. "You know Annie. I still owe you after what happened back there in HQ." I said to her, I placed my chin on her head. She smiled.

"Yes you do. Just don't let go of me, okay?" she said.

"Cross my head." I told her with a big smile.

"I hate having to keep our love secret. . . just don't let go of me." she added. I know that feeling keeping all this hidden. I nodded.

"Yeah. . . It's only a matter of time before they realize that Titans aren't their only enemies too." I said. "Now it will get harder and we'll have to be more careful" She pulled me to the shadows and hid within the dark areas. The day was almost over. I were making out, lip biting and pulling. From her mouth I slowly went down to her neck. Annie moaned, we were slowly about to lose ourselves again. Suddenly we heard canon fire followed along with it a loud blast and lightning striking, the flash covered the area.

"What was that? It sounds like it came from that direction close to everyone else." said Annie. We both looked at the same direction.

"Let's go check it out." I said, she nodded. We deployed our wires and went on the rooftops. We ran towards the direction.

Back with the rest. . .

"What the hell was that?" someone yelled out. "Did the Titan's get in already?" but there was no Titans only smoke. Everyone was very worried and about to lose their minds.

"What's going on over there?"wondered Jean. Reiner too was curious about what was going on.

"Let's go!" yelled out Reiner as he took the handle that controlled the ODM Gear. He sped out and Bertholdt followed.

"Hey wait!" called out Jean but they ignored him. "Damnit." He followed them along. Reiner was already far up ahead with Bertholdt and Jean right behind them. They were heading the same direction me and Annie went.

"Looks like we're not the only ones too." said Annie. I looked to where she was looking. Reiner, Bertholdt and Jean stopped on top of a roof looking hard at something. Me and Annie arrived too but a few meters away from them on a rooftop.

"What is going on here? That Titan is half formed." Jean said with an astonished look. "There's too much smoke and Titan steam. Is that Eren in there?" We all just kept watching and waiting.

"Look at that Commander. He seems to be losing his mind. The Soldier look like they're about to piss themselves." I said. "Hmm?" Armin walked out with his hands up in the air and lost his Gear. "Armin? He's here too huh then Mikasa is in there along with Eren." The entire Garrison Regiment are still waiting for what was to happen next. They were all scared shitless and Commander Kitz was even more afraid then all of the others combined.

**"IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE YOUR TRUE FORM?! MONSTER! I DON'T BUY IT FOR ONE SECOND!"** yelled out the Commander.

"You have to listen to me Eren is not an enemy!" yelled Armin. He kept his hands and arms up to show no violence.

**"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT WHEN HE SHOWED HIS TRUE FORM?! HE CAN NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE! IF YOU INSIST THAT HE IS NOT THE ENEMY THEN SHOW US PROOF!"** demanded Kitz. **"OTHERWISE WE'LL BLAST HIM BACK TO WHATEVER NIGHTMARE HE CRAWLED OUT OF!"**

"You don't need proof!" yelled Armin. He seemed to remember something and said something too under his breath. He told them all that a bunch of us saw him fight the Titan and cleared HQ from being surrounded. He was right. We all did and a strong fact too. They see him as prey like human. Everyone actually calmed down.

"The kid has a point." said a Soldier. They all lowered there weapons.

"Looks like Armin has a big brain. Very smart and quick too. . . . . that can be dangerous to us." I said then turned to Annie. She nodded without hesitation.

"Agreed. I think I know what we should do in future times." said Annie. I turned back to see what would happen next. The Commander was losing it.

"Rrrrrr. . . . . **PREPARE TO ATTACK! THAT'S NOTHING BUT UNCUNNING WORDS AND LIES! A TITAN'S BEHAVIOR HAS ALWAYS BEEN A MYSTERY AND UNKNOWN TO US. THEY ARE BEYOND OUR COMPREHENSION! LOOK AT IT! IT WALKS AMONG US! IT SPEAKS OUR LANGUAGE! IT'S TRYING TO DECEIVE US!"** Commander Kitz shouted out in fear.

"Looks like Armin's words are not going into that guy's thick skull." said Reiner with a serious look. I could hear him from a distance. He was right though but you can see the fear running through the Commander. I saw Eren and Mikasa shocked that Armin didn't get through to him but they were still confident that he can still do it, Armin stood motionless looking at his friends but turned his attention to the Commander. "Hmm?"

"What?" I wondered. Armin saluted and stood at attention to everyone with a serious look on him of determination. ". . . " Armin stated to give out a huge speech of defending Eren. That Armin is a Soldier and Eren using his ability of transformation could turn everything around. Pretty much he went the whole nine yards on his speech. "Well that was surprising and long. Coconut head actually grew a set."

"No doubt. He has always been the weak and cowardly guy. He's only good with his brain. He still proves nothing." said Annie.

"Yeah. He mustered up guts for that but he's practically pissing himself too. . . " I said. I knelt down and glared at him and the other two. I noticed Reiner did too. "(What are you thinking of, Reiner.)" Annie placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go. We've seen enough of this shit." Annie told me as she gently shock me. I nodded. I got up and we were about to leave until we heard another person step in stopping Kitz talking to him. We both turned around to see. It was Commander Pixis of the Stationary Guards.

"Can't you see this young fellow her is pouring his heart out and put his life on the line and Soldier pride too. You should really try to consider that, Commander. If this young man has a plan then we should hear him out and his ideas and strategies. Gather up all the troops that can walk and fight. Plus get reinforcements. We'll take reconsideration of his idea." Pixis told Kitz. Seems like Pixis has something in mind.

". . . . . Let's go back." Reiner said. Bertholdt and Jean nodded. "Looks like everything is going to be okay with them. . . Bertholdt, let's go." Reiner saw me and Annie. "Jean go with those two over there. Me and Bertholdt have have something to do." Reiner said. Jean wonder.

"Like what?" Jean asked but both of them left without a word. "Hey wait!" he called out but they ignored him. "Those two are strange." I noticed them both take off and Jean came towards us. Me and Annie left, Jean was right behind us. "Hey. You two. Did you see everything?" he asked. I was quiet. Annie noticed.

". . . " I stayed silent and kept wondering what's our next move.

"Hey Atalo. Did you here me?" he asked but I paid no attention.

"Yes we saw you." Annie replied coldly. "He's fine. Leave him be."

"(What are you thinking of doing Reiner? What's your plan now? What's your next move?)" I kept asking and wondering to myself. ". . . let's regroup back with Connie and the others. . . we're about to go out again. . . " I said. Jean had a strange look on him nervous but knew it was gonna happen.

"A counterattack. They're actually going to try to take back Trost." Jean said.

"It appears so." Annie said calmly. We got back with the others.

"What happened? What was that light and the Cannon fire about?" asked Christ. Ymir looked like she already knew what was happening.

"Get ready. We're about to get mobilized and prepare to do a counterattack." Jean said with a serious look. "Everything else you will all be filled in later."

"You can't be serious?! They're actually going to send us back there again?!" yelled out Connie.

"That's right." I told Connie as I drank some water. About twenty minutes later every Garrison was assembled, many of them still had the same look on them of fright. I looked up at the Wall and saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin with Commander Pixis. Looks like Armin was planning something with them. I heard Commander Kitz mumbling about something. I turned my head to him, he was still steaming and doesn't agree with whatever Pixis had in mind.

"We're all going to die! There's no way I'm going back out there! I just know we're gonna have to go back! We can't kill them all! We'll be slaughtered!" yelled out a Soldier. I was getting frustrated with that guy. Annie noticed. It was the same one Marco was trying to calm down. They'll be slaughtered. . . I won't and a few others too. . .

". . . For God's sake someone shut that son of a bitch up." I said calmly. Marco heard me and went to the guy.

"Damnit get a hold of yourself already! Do we have to go through this again?" shouted Marco.

"Let go of me! I rather kill myself now then get eaten by Titans!" he yelled out. Marco struggled to calm him down. Another Commander came to help him out.

"I can tell the rest of the day is gonna be a long day. It's late evening and the sun is setting quite fast." I said to myself and shook my head. A Staff Officer came down from the Wall and looking for someone.

"Commander Pixis requests the Soldier Atalo to come with me immediately!" called out the Officer. I looked at him and walked towards him.

"Uh that's me sir. Why would Commander Pixis want me?" I asked him.

"Apparently Armin wants you to be there with them and would gladly like your help." he said. "Now let's go." he ordered me. He left and I gave out a big sigh.

"Why me? I wonder how things would be if I wasn't here or if Berik Marcel was here instead of me." I asked myself. Originally I was never to go on this Mission. It was suppose to be Annie, Reiner, Bertholt and Marcel. Marcel was another Shifter like us but unfortunately he was eaten by a Titan in order to save Reiner, Bertholdt and Diana. He sacrificed his life to save them. When he died it was just the three of them but I volunteered to join them. There was a tough decision to make but in the end I ended up coming in. I wonder how it would've been if I didn't go and it was just the three of them or Marcel with them. I started to walk off. Annie reached out and grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Be careful." she told me. Leaned forward and kissed her smooth lips.

"You too. I'll see you real soon." I told her and I left. Me and the Officer got on top of the Wall and met up with Eren and everyone else.

"He's here sir!" said the Staff Officer. Pixis turned his attention towards me and ordered him to leave. I stayed of course.

"Hey what's up Eren, Mikasa, Armin. So what is it that you guys need help?" I asked. "I'm in on whatever it is."

"Awesome!" Eren said. "It's good to see you again, Atalo." he told me.

"Same here." I replied back. "By the way I saved your precious Mikasa here back in Trost. You're welome. It almost costed me my life but I'll tell you about it later." I told him. Mikasa was getting a little red but kept looking at me.

"Glad you're here." said Armin with a smile. "Let's fill you in on the plan." he said. I nodded.

"Right let's get down to business." said Comander Pixis.

Meanwhile back with Johnathon and Marcos far away. . .

They both kept moving and had no luck on being at a safe stop. Every once in a while a Titan was around that appeared out of nowhere from the Woods of far from the open ground. "(Hey is that?)" Marcos wondered. He got Johnathon's attention and pointed to a Cabin not too far away. They were both still in their Titan forms of course.

"_Let's go. We rest. . . there for. . . tonight." _Johnathon's Titan said. Marcos's Titan nodded. By the time they reached the abandoned Cabin it was safe to come of of there forms. "Perfect. It's very perfect. We just stay as quiet as possible until nightfall. Titans aren't active at night unless we make them." Johnathon said.

"Right." agreed Marcos. They both walked in. The place wasn't so bad. It was kind of nice for an abandoned Cabin. "It seems cozy. We can't really start a small fire till later."

"Yeah. So tell me. What happened when I left and you coming here although I think I already know." Johnathon said. Marcos was quiet but he finally said it.

"When you left I got mad that only you could go. So I decided to leave on my own and follow you." said Marcos. "And I feel great about it with no regrets too."

"Hehehe I figured. I understand. Friends to the end and stick to each other. So what about Diana?" he asked wondering.

"She'll follow us soon. I don't know how long but sooner then you think. She said she was gonna leave tomorrow night instead. She's gotta plan and think some stuff before she does." Marcos said. "Hmm?" they heard Titan footsteps close by, they took a peak but it didn't notice them and kept walking away.

"At least it will get dark soon. We'll be able to sleep comfy when it does." Johnathon said adjusting his glasses.

"Why do you REALLY wear those man. Are your eyes seeing blurry? You shouldn't since we are not any ordinary humans." said Marcos.

"I see fine but I wear them for the hell of it. Fashion more like it. Plus it will keep up my appearance when we get there." Johnathon said with a smile. "I wonder how our friends are doing."

"I want to get there fast too. Let's pick up the pace tomorrow. I have an idea but tomorrow instead." Marcos said as he was thinking.

"Right." Johnathon nodded. The entire time they stayed quiet and kept a look out until it got dark. Little did they know that Diana was in big trouble and now even their own lives could be in danger too.

Meanwhile back with Diana. . .

"(Where am I? Where have they taken me? What are they gonna do to me?)" Diana wondered to herself. She was in a dark underground hideout in a almost complete dark room. The sack over her head was removed and the blindfold as well. "Mmmm?!" she saw two other people a few feet away from her crying and struggling. They removed the sack from their heads and blindfold too. "(Mom? Sister?)" Diana struggled to get the rag out of her mouth that was wrapped around her. They took it off. "What the fuck are you doing?! Why the hell did you kidnap my mom and sister?! What do you want from us?! Why kidnap me?!" she shouted out.

"I want YOU Diana. Not them. If you want to save their lives you must do what I say." it was our leader hiding in the dark.

"?!" she was stunned. ". . . you want a pawn. But you can forget that. I heard what you want and I won't do it." Diana said with lots of hate. One of the henchmen held a dull rusty blade to Diana. "Do it but I won't do your dirty work." she spat to our leader's direction.

"You stupid girl." he turned his attention to her mother and sister. He took out a bag with supply read for Diana and a knife and pistol already loaded with more rounds. "You're going to those Walls and find that Coordinate. Once found you will obliterate all of man-kind. Finally you will kill your friend. . . ALL of them."

"Fuck you." she said. The knife was held close to her throat and pressed. Since it was dull and a rusty blade she wouldn't be able to transform like usual. "Ngh."

"Wait. . . not her. Them." he pointed to them. The henchmen walked to them, grabbed her sister's hair, yanked and pressed against her throat. He was going to do it.

"WAIT! STOP!" Diana blurted out. Our leader gave a smirk smile.

"That's a good girl." he said. Diana started crying slowly.

"I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't harm them, okay." she bent her head down. Her sister managed to get the gag off her mouth.

"Don't do it Diana!" she blurted out. Her mom got it off too.

"Don't do his bidding Diana. Forget us. Don't do it." her mom said. Both of their hair was yanked back harshly.

"B-but. . . I. . . " Diana didn't know what to do or say. Images of Marcel ran through her mind. "(Marcel. . . what should I do?)"

"Untie her. She leaves right away. You'll eventually should catch up to Marcos and Johnathon if you travel over night. Yes I know Marcos left. Know this. If you fail. . . well they die. I'll make you watch as they suffer." Diana was untied, pulled to her feet and the bag was thrown to her. "Now go and full-fill your Mission. Say goodbye to your mother and sister and leave."

"I'll see you both soon. I promise I'll find a way and save you. (I hope I can think of a way to save them both without killing my friends.) Goodbye." Diana said as she ran out the room and went to the surface and left the village.

". . . . ." our leader was quiet.

"Sir. You know you sent her to her death. I don't think she can take on the Armored Trio. She'll be doomed if she tries." one of them said.

"Hehehe exactly. I want her gone too. Without her as well we can officially come closer to our goal." he said with a smile.

"What about them?" they asked.

". . . . . kill them. Leave no evidence of them. No trace. Nothing. As if they never existed." they were shocked. They didn't feel comfortable with his idea. They grabbed their hair and yanked them back harsh.

"No please! Mmmmm!" Diana's sister pleaded.

"No! No! Please No! Mmmmm!" her mother pleaded as well. They covered their mouths and began sawing their throats with a dull rusty knife and extremely sharpe. Blood gushed and oozed out as their wails were drowned in their own blood. They cut deeper and deeper. Sawing non-stop until their heads came off them. Diana's only family. . . were dead. They held their heads by the head and played with it. Opened their lifeless mouth and skull fucked them too. They were sick animals and they actually ended up having no regrets. Once they all finished they chopped up their bodies into pieces. Mutilated very awful that it was hard to recognize. They dug a large somewhat deep hole in the room and threw the parts in. They set the parts on fire and lastly threw their heads into it. They watched as they turned to ashes and bones were crisp. Whatever was left of bones were pounded to dust, scattered in the hole, swiped around and filled the hole back with dirty. Once they finished they burned Diana's home to the ground. What a horrible tragedy.

"Sir. . . it's all complete." a henchmen said.

"Perfect." he grind. ". . . that's all. Eventually we'll take care of Marcos's and Johnathon's too but in due time. I must plan that out and what else too in the future." Diana was gone from the village and didn't know what happened. She was worried but she kept moving, thinking what she was going to do.

". . . . . I'll think of something. . . . . I hope. . . . . " Diana said worried. Things didn't seem bright for us in the future. . .

(Ending Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)


End file.
